


Caught in the Act

by Icecat62



Series: Francesca & Benton Series [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser and Francesca Vecchio continue to develop their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou - 06/20/1999.  
> Spoilers for Our Mountain and Endless is the Night, fan fics written by Zzanney.  
> This is the continuation of "A Night at the Opera". A little different, but for me just as fun. Anyone who reads it enjoy it for what it is, a piece of fluff written for the hell of it.

Maria had gone downstairs to check on her children. Francesca was tired, but she was too excited to go back to bed. Sure she had been in bed all night, but she didn't do much sleeping. She stretched and smiled. Poor Benton. He had done most of the work and now he was at the consulate. She wondered how he would stay awake if he were posted on sentry duty.

When she had finally 'talked' him into going back to his apartment she had no idea what she was in for. She wasn't kidding with Maria when she said that he was a bit on the kinky side. She had thought that she had done everything that you could possibly could have. Until he began making small suggestions.

His middle name must have been foreplay because instead of taking her as soon as they opened the door he said that he had wanted to 'explore' her.

"After all Francesca, I am an expert tracker."

He had her pinned up against a wall with her arms above her head held in place with one of his hands. He had started nibbling at her collarbone, slowly making his way up her neck. He had used his free hand to roam along her side, occasionally stroking her breast, cupping it. When he reached her ear he whispered to her.

Her response to his whisper was blurted out.

"You want to do what?!"

They had spent the entire night alternating between stroking and caressing one another, then moving to various positions. He had asked her what she had wanted, what she had done before. Wanting to gage her reaction whenever he brought in something new. This had been the first time that she had found herself laughing in the middle of having sex.

"Francesca, what is the point of doing anything if you can't have fun while doing it."

This coming from the non-emotional mountie had caught her completely off guard. Then he would switch from the teasing to deep passion. That had frightened her. She had wanted him for so long, but she didn't know if she was ready for the type of love that he was offering her.

She had been married and had not found it to be a pleasant experience. He hadn't said to her that he loved her, but she could see it when he looked into her eyes. It was the look of possession. She was his, he had a claim on her.

She walked out of her room. Yes he frightened her, but she couldn't stop the feeling that maybe for once in her life something good was happening. She had Benton. A man who wouldn't lie to her or cheat on her. That would be something new.

She showered and changed. Picking up the RCMP sweatshirt she pulled it over her head. It was way too big for her, but she wore it anyway. It smelled like him. As she ran down the stairs she saw Ray coming in the house.

*When did he leave? He wouldn't have!*

"Ray!"

"Yo Frannie."

"Where'd you go?"

*I might as well get this over with.*

"I went to see Benny."

"What?!"

*How dare he!*

"What do you mean you went to see Benton! I told you that it was none of your business! What is wrong with you?"

She wanted to reach out and strangle her brother. How could he do this to her? Why did he want to ruin her life?

"Frannie."

"How could you Ray?"

"Frannie! I didn't do anything. I took him to the consulate, we talked a little and he's coming over for dinner tonight. What did you think I was going to do? Go and kill him like I was some mobster from Vegas?"

"You didn't go and threaten him? Tell him never to come back here?"

"Give me a break Frannie, I'm not a jerk."

She crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Well maybe sometimes I get a little carried away."

"You're right about that. What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much."

"Ray."

He held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"All right. I'm gonna' help him look for a different place to live. Are you happy now?"

"Ray you are so full of it. You know he's never gonna' move. You've been trying to get him to leave that place for over two years. What would make him want to leave now?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah you Frannie. All I had to do is say that I didn't want to worry about you goin' there because it's too dangerous. We're gonna' start lookin' at places tomorrow."

She didn't know what to say. Fraser was going to move. For her. He had flatly refused to leave before.

"You know Frannie, I wasn't too sure about the two of you."

He paused not knowing whether to say it or not.

"You know he really cares for you."

She felt uncomfortable talking to Ray like this.

"I know."

They stood there not knowing what else to say to one another. Ray broke the silence.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No. Have you?"

"Nope. How about we go to Jen's Diner. The Riv is already warmed up."

"Okay, let me go and get my purse." 

**********

Francesca was growing nervous. Fraser was coming to dinner tonight. Nothing new about that she thought to herself. He has been here for dinner a million times. He was part of the family, but this was the first time that she would see him since they had been together and she was nervous as hell.

*Come on Frannie, pull yourself together. Nothing's changed. Not if you don't count the fact that he now knows every square inch of your body.

Ray had gone to pick Fraser up at the consulate. They would be back soon. She looked down at her hands.

*My palms are sweating. This never happened before. This is too ridiculous. He's just coming over for dinner. He'll still feel the same way about you. Just because you had sex he's not going to dump you now.*

**********

Fraser was standing stiffly at attention, his body locked into place. This had been one of his hardest days. Trying to stay awake on sentry duty after no sleep was a nightmare. When he had walked into the consulate that morning he had been happy and content. Everything in his life was falling into place, but for some reason the moment Inspector Thatcher saw him she froze.

"Constable!"

"Good morning Inspector."

He didn't realize he had a smile on his face, but it slowly faded. What did he do now? He tried thinking about what he could have done to annoy her already. All he did was walk into the building happy.

"Sentry duty! Double shift! Dismissed!"

She turned sharply and walked away from him, her posture ramrod straight. Placing his stetson back on his head he assumed his position on the steps of the consulate and he spent the remainder of the morning trying to figure out what he had done.

The only time he was allowed to move freely was on his lunch break. She sent Turnbull out to tell him that he had a half hour to eat, use the facilities and then go directly back on duty. Turnbull had stammered and fumbled with papers in his hands as he told him this. She must have really laid into Turnbull. He couldn't even look him in the eye she had upset him so.

*Only a few more minutes and I can go.*

Ray pulled up in front of the consulate and got out of the Riv.

"Hey Benny."

Glancing at the tower clock he turned back to Fraser.

"Three minutes and you're out of here."

He looked at Fraser with a confused expression.

"I thought you had the morning shift?"

Ray snapped his fingers.

"I got it! What did you do to pissoff the Dragon Lady? It must have been something really good."

He had a smile on his face as he spoke. He loved to bug Thatcher. It was a favorite pastime of Rays much to Fraser's dismay.

"Hey Dief. What did he do?"

Diefenbaker just stared back at him. Ray gestured at Dief as he looked at Fraser.

"What is he upset about?"

The clock chimed and Fraser stepped forward.

"I have no idea Ray. Inspector Thatcher seemed angry at me the moment I walked in this morning. As for Dief..."

He paused, not wanting to tell Ray why. It was embarrassing.

"It's personal."

"Oh. You did something to him too? That's okay Dief. You can hang out with Maria's kids tonight."

Dief barked at that. He like them. They were his little pack of followers.

Fraser thought about last night. Dief was upset with him because of him and Francesca. They had come into the apartment basically tearing at each others clothing. Dief had lay in the kitchen observing them. He hadn't really given a thought about Dief being there. He was a tad preoccupied, but when they were in the middle of making love Dief had approached the bed. He barked at Fraser startling the both of them.

"What?!"

He didn't mean to yell at Dief that way, but he was caught off guard. Dief sniffed at them and barked again.

"I know. Just...I don't know. Find something to do. Do you mind?!"

Dief was hurt by his reaction and climbed out onto the fire escape. It had taken Fraser fifteen minutes of apologizing to get him to come in after Francesca had left. It had almost been funny, but he felt that Francesca might have been offended. Dief had asked why they were mating when the bitch wasn't in heat. How would he explain that to her?

They got into the Riv and headed to Fraser's apartment so he could change. Ray stood in the middle of the room looking around. It was spotless, neat as a pin, but it was still a dump in a slum. Then his eyes fell on the small narrow bed. He quickly looked away.

*Eeeeewww! Fraser and Frannie.*

Making a face he tried to think of something else other than his sister and the mountie wrestling around on that small space.

"Hey Benny."

A muffled reply came from the closet.

"Yes Ray."

"Pack extra clothes."

Fraser stepped out of the closet fully dressed, not a hair out of place.

"Why Ray?"

"So we can get an early start lookin' for apartments tomorrow."

Then Ray stopped and squinted.

*What the? Nah. Yes. It was. I can't believe it!*

Ray felt himself growing warm.

"Uh, Benny...you got a turtleneck?"

Fraser looked back at him confused.

*Christ, he has no idea.*

"Benny..."

His voice trailed off as he pointed at his own neck. Fraser still stared back at him, then he turn beet red.

Ray couldn't stop the slight smirk from coming to his lips.

*Ah, the light bulb finally went on.*

Fraser slowly turned and walked over to the the mirror on the wall. Even with the uniforms high collar it would have been partially visible if that person were shorter than he.

It was a dark quarter sized hickey. He was beyond embarrassed and found he couldn't look back at Ray. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me."

Fraser hurriedly went back to the closet to change.

*I can not believe that I have a hickey. I haven't had one of these since I was sixteen.*

He walked out of the closet not looking at Ray. He could feel the heat radiate from his body.

*I must be as red as my serge.*

He hated the fact that he blushed so easily and because he was so pale it made it twice as bad.

To his surprise, instead of Ray being angry at him he started laughing. Ray couldn't catch his breath and tears were streaming down his face.

"I can't believe it! You have a hickey!"

Ray was pointing at Fraser's neck.

"You had no idea you had a hickey! A big fat hickey! And the Dragon Lady saw it!"

Ray was now leaning against a wall trying not to fall on the floor.

"Oh this is too good!"

"Ray I fail to see the humor in this."

Looking down at the floor, Fraser resisted the urge to face palm himself. Thatcher saw it. That had to be why she was so mad at him. That is what had annoyed her. Now she knew that he was involved with someone. Or worse yet, maybe she thought that he had gone out and satisfied his carnal needs with a perfect stranger. He sighed. He would have to talk to her and apologize for showing up at the consulate looking totally unprofessional.

Ray finally got himself under control.

"Just bring some clothes to change into. You can sleep on the couch in the den. We'll get an early start lookin' for a real place to live."

He had gestured around the room as he said the word real.

"Ray there is nothing wrong with this place."

"Yeah, but it's all wrong for Frannie."

Fraser paused, his head cocked to the side as he mulled Ray's words over.

"I stand corrected. I will be only a few minutes more." 

**********

Francesca opened the door letting Ray and Fraser into the house. To her surprise Ray burst out laughing when he saw her. She had no idea what was going on. Ray hitched a thumb in Fraser direction.

"I'll let him explain."

He left Francesca and Fraser in the foyer as he walked into the kitchen.

She turned back to Fraser.

"Well?"

He took a finger and pulled down the collar of his shirt. Her eyes widened.

*Oh my...a hickey.*

"Uh, sorry...I guess I got carried away."

Fraser looked at her noting the mischief in her eyes. She didn't look one bit sorry at all.

"There's nothing wrong with getting carried away Francesca, but please, no more marks in visible areas. Inspector Thatcher was not amused."

"She saw it?"

"Unfortunately for me yes. I had no idea. When I put my uniform on I didn't see it."

"How could you not see it! It's huge!"

He turned red again.

*He is so cute.*

"I am not in the habit of looking at myself when I get dressed. I didn't need to shave, so I missed it. As a result I was posted to double shifts on sentry duty."

She moved closer to him. Picking up his hand she brought it to her cheek.

"I said I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

She could see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"In what way?"

Moving closer she pulled him into her arms giving him a slow, deep kiss.

"Ahem!"

They both jumped apart, startled. It was Ray.

"If you two can detach for a while dinner is ready."

They looked guiltily at one another as they followed Ray into the diningroom.

**********

After dinner they all moved into the den. Everyone was full and relaxed. Ray flopped in his recliner, leaning back with the remote in hand.

"Nothing like eating until you explode and then watching t.v."

Francesca and Fraser were on the sofa holding hands, all cuddled up. 

Ray cast a glance their way.

*They are way too gross.*

He began to channel surf. Click. Click. Click. Ray loved cable television. There was nothing like it to find programs that you could never see on the regular stations.

"Stop! Go back!"

It was Francesca wildly gesturing at Ray. She had practically climbed over Fraser to reach the remote in Ray's hand.

"Turn it back Ray!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I said turn it back!"

She was getting frantic.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses."

He clicked one station back.

"Not that channel. Go back one more."

Click.

"Yes! I knew it!"

She had an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Leave it Ray."

"Aw come on Frannie, not this one again."

Ray was exasperated.

"You've seen this twenty times already."

She glared at him.

"Now it will be twenty-one. Don't touch it."

She settled back into the couch with a contented sigh. Fraser was eyed her curiously.

"Francesca, if you have seen this program before, why are you watching it again?"

"Because she's a sap Benny."

"Just shut-up Ray."

She never let her eyes leave the screen as she talked to Fraser.

"It's called 'Our Mountain'. There's this girl and she's been involved in a murder and the cop, well he's actually a Ranger from Montana..he takes her with him to testify against the killers, but when they come back their plane crashes on a mountain and the whole story is about how they survive and get to know one another, but the best part is he loves her and she loves him but nether of them realize it and when they get rescued she thinks that he'll never see her again and so does he and she thinks that he's in love with someone he works with but in the end they both find out how much they love each other and they finally get together. Oh, isn't that so romantic!?"

Fraser sat next to her stunned. She had rambled off the entire story line without pausing to breathe one time.

*How did she do that?*

"The guy sorta' reminds me of you Benton and guess what his name is?"

Fraser looked at her speechless.

"Come on guess?"

She paused, sighing in frustration when Fraser stared blankly back at her.

"You're no fun. His name is Ben. Get it? Ben, Benton. This story could've been about you ya' know. Except for the girl Analise, I'd take her place. And he'd have to be a Mountie instead of a Ranger."

A commercial came on.

"They're gonna' make a sequel to this called 'Endless is the Night'. I read about it in the T.V. Guide. They said she's gonna' get accidentally pregnant and the whole story will be about whether or not they really love each other. You know he had a past with some nasty woman, but he really does love Analise and their unborn children. Did I tell you that she was pregnant with twins?"

Francesca let out another sigh, this time in contentment.

Then Tony spoke. She cringed. Lately whenever he opened his mouth it was to say something sarcastic about her and Benton.

"Yeah, well if the story reminds you of him..."

He pointed a finger at Fraser.

"...I hope you two don't have an accident. There isn't room for anymore kids in this house."

Fraser as usual turned beet red.

Her sister Maria jumped up and slapped her husband in the head.

"Tony, what is the matter with you!? Get up!"

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him upstairs. Then a door slammed. No one could make out what was being said, all they could hear was Maria yelling. The door slammed again. Maria came back down without Tony.

"I'm so sorry Benton, Tony doesn't know what he's talkin' about."

"That's quite all right Maria."

Ray had taken this break to change the channel to the Bulls game and snuggled down into his recliner.

*Thank you Tony.*

**********

Tony never came back down the rest of the evening and Ma and Maria had gone to bed an hour ago. It was just Ray, Francesca and Fraser left in the den. Ray looked over at the two of them. Francesca was curled up next to Fraser on the sofa and he had his arm around her. Fraser looked like he was struggling to stay awake.

"Hey you two, I'm gonna' go to bed."

He stood up looking pointedly at Francesca.

"Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Goodnight Ray."

She nudged Fraser. He was almost out.

"Goodnight Ray."

"See you in the morning. I'll make breakfast."

They were finally alone. The room was quiet. She reached over and turned off the light. Snuggling closer to Fraser she pulled the collar of his shirt down and began kissing his neck. He leaned back with a sigh and Francesca smiled.

"Now don't fall asleep on me."

He kept his eyes closed.

"I won't. I'm conserving energy."

He didn't move.

"You really must be tired. Well I guess I'll go up to bed."

She started to get up only to feel an arm go around her waist and pull her down. She found herself lying on top of Fraser.

"I'm not that tired."

How did he do that? He had to have the fastest reflexes of anyone she knew to move that quickly.

"Good. So...you want to you know...do it?"

She grinned at him evilly.

He had thought that they would just lay there together, kissing and touching. He had no idea that she actually wanted to try and do anything. Considering they were in the Vecchio's home with Ray and everyone else sleeping right above them, it wasn't exactly the brightest of ideas.

"Francesca..."

He began laughing at her.

"...we can't do 'that' here. What if Ray comes back down? Or anyone else?"

"Oh he's not goin' to come back. Why would he? Besides, doesn't it get you excited thinkin' that maybe we'll get caught?"

She moved so that she was sitting on his chest looking down at him. Then she slowly slid her body down his until her chin was resting just below his belt buckle. Her hands rested on his chest.

"I know you're turned on. I can feel it."

She pushed in on him with her chin.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

Why should I feel embarrassed he thought to himself. These things happen all the time.

"We...I don't have anymore...you know."

"Any what?"

"Condoms. I don't have anymore. We used them all last night and I didn't exactly think that we would be doing anything of that nature here."

"Hold on a sec."

She pushed off of him. He could hear her running to the kitchen. She came back and dumped her purse on the floor pawing through the contents.

"Yes!"

She called out triumphantly, holding a single foil wrapped condom in her hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"I was a Girl Scout and I was taught to always be prepared."

He didn't say anything, only cocked any unbelieving eyebrow at her.

"I stole one from you last night, okay? Well, I really didn't steal it if you think about it. If you remember when we stopped at the drugstore you didn't have any more American money left, so I bought them."

She looked at the foil coin.

"Ya' know Benton, I don't understand. This is supposed to be Trojan's best. You know, the BMW of condoms. Why did they name them Lucky 13's? Isn't the number thirteen supposed to be unlucky?"

He plucked the coin from her hand.

"Francesca?"

"Yes?"

Crud. Now he's thinkin'. I should've just kept my mouth shut.*

Fraser had sat up and was flipping the coin over in his fingers. A look of deep concentration was on his face.

"Francesca, do you want to have children?"

She felt like someone had punched her. He response came out in a sleekly voice.

"What?!"

Fraser's eyes widened at her reaction, knowing he hadn't phrased his query in the right way.

"Nonononono! I mean...what I meant to say..."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

*How do I always manage to sound like a complete idiot when I'm trying to discuss something serious?*

"What I meant is...when Tony said if we have an accident. This (holding the condom up to her) is not one hundred percent effective. What if, and I am speaking hypothetically, what if you did become pregnant? What do you want?"

Francesca sighed. Yes she had thought about it. She had always been careful in the past. That's why she didn't have any children now. And she had thought about it when she was with him the night before. They had been so involved in what they were doing that she wasn't sure if everything was safe or not.

She looked up at him. He was so serious right now.

"Well, yes I have thought about it. Yes I do want children, but I have to be married to do that."

"I agree, but what if something were to happen with us? Now. We are not married."

"I didn't think we'd be discussing this so soon."

She tapped her fingers on his knee as she thought.

"We aren't married, but if there were an accident I couldn't have an abortion. I'm catholic. I know that I'm being a hypocrite considering I'm having premarital sex with you, plus the fact that I have been divorced. I just couldn't do it Benton. I would keep the baby. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yes it does."

Again he paused.

*How can I say this without making a complete fool of myself?*

"And if there were an accident, how would you feel...I mean would you...have you ever thought about us being married?"

*There. I said it. But what is she thinking?*

Francesca again sat there. Marriage. To Benton Fraser. She had thought about having sex with him, being with him and living with him. She had even thought about having children with him. Whenever she watched him with Maria's children she always thought that he would make a wonderful father. But marriage? Marriage was scary. Marriage meant giving up who she was. It meant having someone controlling her all over again. She didn't know if she wanted to do that again.

*This is too confusing! I want children, but I have to be married, but I'm not sure if I ever want to get married again.*

She felt like crying.

*All I wanted was to have sex. How did we get on this topic?*

She snatched the condom back from him.

"Benton, can't we just talk about this later? I mean we've just started dating. Isn't it a bit early to be talking about marriage?"

She moved toward him as she talked. Placing her hands on his thighs she leaned up and kissed him.

"Please?"

Again she kissed him as she moved and sat in his lap.

"With a cherry on top?"

She didn't let her gaze wander from his. She knew she could change the subject if she played her cards right. She repositioned herself so that she was now straddling him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him passionately. He wasn't responding, but he also wasn't pushing her away either. This is going to be alot harder than she thought.

She let go of him and pulled the sweatshirt she was wearing off, tossing it behind her. Then she slowly pulled his shirt off.

*Well. Maybe I was wrong. He's not stopping me, but he's not exactly participating yet, but he is watching me.*

She could see a glint in his eyes and a smile that was threatening to come out at any moment.

She leaned in again kissing him while she ran her nails down his chest.

*Ah! A response. I knew that I could do it.*

His arms had come around her and he finally opened his mouth to take her tongue in. She quickly broke away from him leaving a confused look on his face as she did it.

"Now isn't this better than talkin'?"

He pulled her roughly back kissing her. His tongue probed her mouth and when he let her go she found that she had trouble catching her breath.

*Where in the hell did that come from?*

"Yes, this is better than talking."

Reaching around her back he snapped the catch of her bra. Her eyes widened in surprise. He removed one strap at a time kissing her arms and breasts, sucking her nipples as he pulled the bra from her.

She closed her eyes enjoying the sensations. He did things slowly, taking his time. She could feel his head at her waist, then his tongue traced a path up her body. He stopped at her neck. Nuzzling her and smelling her hair, he whispered in her ear.

"You taste so good."

She could feel herself getting warmer with desire.

"You sound like an animal getting ready to eat me."

He laughed into her neck.

"That would be a good idea."

He stood up holding her to his chest. She felt so small against him. Her feet wouldn't even touch the floor. It wasn't that he was a big man, he was rather short compared to some of the men that she had been with in the past. He was what? Close to six foot? But next to him she felt dwarfed. When he held her he engulfed her, making her a part of his body. It was a peculiar sensation.

He place her on the sofa and lay on top of her, but again he was different than other men. He didn't put his full weight on her. She remembered her ex-husband, he would just jump on top of her, crushing her so she couldn't breathe, not caring what she wanted. She shivered at the thought of him.

"Francesca, are you all right? I'm not too heavy am I?"

Always considerate. Always polite. Making sure she was happy and satisfied.

*And I was sitting here a moment ago wondering if I would marry him? I don't know. We'll see how things go.*

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile pulling him by the neck to her. This was good. Nothing serious just kissing...touching...exploring one another. But she wanted more. She still had one more obstacle to overcome. The jeans.

"Benton."

"Yes?"

She nodded at his legs.

"Do you think maybe we could get rid of them?"

"Francesca, didn't we just discuss this?"

"No, we talked about pregnancy."

He gave her a look.

"We really shouldn't. What if something happens?"

*Don't get mad Frannie. Think of something.*

"Does this mean that we're not ever gonna' do it again because of some hypothetical pregnancy?"

"No, it's just..."

She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Lose the jeans."

He looked at her, not sure if he should give in to her demands.

"And while you're at it take mine too."

Remembering how she had looked the previous evening at his apartment made his mind up for him. He did what she asked.

She watched him as he slowly peeled her jeans off. Trailing his fingers down her thighs, he removed her underwear along with them. Leaning down he kissed her stomach.

She lay there on the sofa totally nude becoming hotter under his lust filled gaze.

"You are so beautiful Francesca.

He stood up, never looking away from her and removed his own jeans. She arched an eyebrow at him. No boxers, no nothing. That was different than what she expected. He was always so straight laced that she never expected him to go commando. She stared at his erection, anticipating what was to come.

Looking at his face, she saw he was blushing under her intense scrutiny. If only he knew how much that turned her on. He looked so innocent, but knowing that he wasn't made it even more erotic.

She reached out to touch him, but he stepped back from her.

"No."

"Whatdya' mean no?"

She wanted him now. No more fooling around.

"Wait."

He again lay on top of her, the heat radiating from each other's bodies. Hungrily he kissed her, loving the feel of her nails raking down his back, the taste of her tongue in his mouth.

Slowly he began to trail kisses down her body. He could feel her stomach tense up in anticipation. She knew what he was going to do.

*Calm down. Control yourself.*

He had trouble concentrating. He wanted to just take her like that, but he also wanted to taste her. Ray always complained that he had a problem with tasting things, but this was oh so different.

The closer he got to what he wanted the more he had to control himself. It wouldn't make Francesca very happy if he came before they had even started. He knew how much she loved this. They had only been spent one night together, but he had memorized everything that he could tell that she liked.

The sofa was a long one. He wouldn't have to maneuver onto the floor. He settled between her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs. Trailing kisses along them he watched her body tense, her hands clenching into fists. He trailed his tongue along her. She was hot and soft, like silk. She tasted metallic, salty and some other heady musk that he hadn't been able to place, but he didn't care if he ever figured it out. It was intoxicating.

He kissed her there. Probing and stroking her with his tongue. Hearing her muffled cries. He smiled inwardly to himself knowing how much she wanted to yell out like she had before, but if she did that the whole family would think something was wrong. They would all come flying down the stairs to see what had happened.

Her hands ran through his hair, pulling and tugging. She began to moan and tense. He knew she was about to orgasm so he pulled back from her, easing his way up her body, kissing and licking her as he went. Pausing at her breasts he took his time, nibbling and sucking each one.

Francesca was right about him being like an animal, but so was she. They were like two wolves, biting and licking. Again he moved upward nuzzling her neck. He wondered if this had the same effect on her as it did him. His hand trailed down between her legs.

Again he moved up, looking into her eyes. How he wished he could tell her he loved her, but she had seemed reluctant to even discuss marriage. Would she want to hear what he felt for her as well?

She brought her hands up to his face, softly touching him. Then pulling him to her. Kissing him with passion and want. She sucked at his tongue as the kiss deepened. He softly stroked her center, finding her slick, waiting for him. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back, but he wanted to hear what she wanted. Whether she needed him. She pulled away from him.

"Benton."

She looked so beautiful beneath him, flushed and panting. She whispered to him in a pleading tone.

"Please. Now. I want you now."

He felt lightheaded as he moved above her. Pushing open her knees as he settled between her.

"Wait!"

He stopped. She picked up the condom with a trembling hand. He shook his head in self-recrimination.

"I'm sorry."

*I can not believe that I'm so stupid.*

After they had just talked about having an accident he almost did what he had never wanted to do. He would have to learn to control himself with her in the future. He couldn't chance ruining what they had through his stupidity.

He knelt between her legs, rolling the condom on, already forgetting his blunder. Again he moved over her. With agonizing slowness he entered her. He never tired of the sensation. The pressure, the heat, the feel of her body beneath him and around him. They fit together like a puzzle.

He moved into her with slow long strokes, finding himself staring into her eyes, trying to see if she felt anything other than lust for him. She felt so good, small and hot. Her hands ran along his back, clutching his ass, pulling him to her. He felt her hand between them, touching his erection as her entered her. He quickened his movements, watching her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, suckling her tongue. Hearing her moan into his mouth, he broke the kiss off. Moving his lips to her ear he spoke her name, trying to let her hear the emotions he was afraid to voice in other words.

"Francesca."

He was losing control. His breathing was heavy and he could feel himself tightening. The heat coursed through his body like lighting.

He felt her tense beneath him. She threw her head back stifling her yells. He could fell her orgasm as her muscles clenched around him. He didn't have to hold back any longer. In two hard thrusts he came, not hearing or feeling anything except for the pleasure that washed over him.

He stopped, not pulling out of her, not wanting to break the connection. This is what he wanted with her. He knew, he could tell she loved him, but he needed to hear the words. If only she would say them. She was looking at him. Still flushed, her mouth parting to speak, but she held back. She only kissed him. They lay there watching each other as their breathing returned to normal.

He slowly pulled out from her, not wanting to, but he knew that he had to. He moved slightly away from her. Pulling the condom off in one motion he put it into a tissue, tossing it onto the floor next to the sofa. He lay back beside her, pulling her into his embrace. Kissing her softly, just looking at her.

Francesca knew something was wrong. She knew what it was, but she just couldn't say the words. Not yet. He looked so sad laying next to her, but she wouldn't say it just to make him happy. She would say the words when it felt right to her.

She drifted off to sleep as he watched her. Her breathing was soft. How could he have everything that he had always wanted, yet still want more? He smile softly as he let his fingers traced a path gently down her body. In sleep she snuggled closer to him. Kissing her lightly on the lips, not wanting to wake her he whispered the words he was afraid to say out loud.

"I love you."

Then he tucked his head on his arm, draping the other across her he closed his eyes.

She tried not to move. Had she heard him right? He had actually said the words, but only when he thought that she was asleep. Was he just as afraid as she was? I love you. He had said it softly, but with such feeling. If she weren't so afraid, all she had to do was hold him and say the words back, but she couldn't.

She could feel him sleeping next to her. Opening her eyes she look at him. She had found that when he did sleep, it was quickly and soundly. She could get up and vacuum in the same room and he probably wouldn't wake up. Why couldn't she just say it to make him happy? He wouldn't have said it to her if he didn't mean it, but it meant that he wanted all of her. Everything. She just couldn't do it. Not yet.

Slowly she eased her way out of his embrace. Taking the sheet that her mother left on the chair she covered him with it, tucking him in like he was a child. She put her clothes back on. It wouldn't do to be caught going to her bedroom naked with her clothes in her hand.

Turning she leaned down and kissed him. Running her hand through his hair she resist the urge to crawl back on the sofa and stay with him. She left the room heading toward the stairs. As she walked away it hit her.

*Oh shit!*

She scurried back into the den grabbing the tissue and condom. Imagine Ray or Ma seeing that on the floor? Taking one last look at him sleeping she went upstairs. 

*********

Ray walked down the hall. Good. Francesca was in her room.

*She had better be 'cause if I came down and found her on the sofa with Benny I'd have to kill her.*

He made his way quietly into the den. Fraser was sound asleep. He was partially covered with a sheet. To Ray's surprise he didn't have his red longjohns on. His clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor. Boots and socks next to the chair, shirt over the coffee table and his jeans were wadded up by the sofa. That was so unlike Fraser. Any other time that he had stayed over at the Vecchio's home his clothes were always neatly piled up in a perfect stack, placed on the chair by the door.

Ray just stared down at him. Laying there he looked like an overgrown version of one of Maria's kids. He was laying with his arms draped across his chest and waist, his legs hung partially out from the sheet. Breathing softly. Not making a sound. Fraser looked so innocent.

But looking at the clothes on the floor. Him laying there on the couch practically naked. The hickey on his neck a glaring mark on his pale throat. No he wasn't innocent, not by any means. He was a man, not a boy. Ray didn't need to be a detective to have figured it out. Frannie could be very persuasive. If she wanted something she would get it no matter what. It was apparent that she got what she wanted last night. Shaking his head he walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

**********

He could feel someone staring at him. Opening his eyes he jerked back in surprise.

"Mornin' Uncle Benny!"

Maria's youngest son was only inches from his face.

"You gonna' get up? Breakfus is almos ready!"

The boy looked at him.

"Uncle Benny, where did ya' get the boo-boo?"

He poked Fraser in the neck as he said it.

"Ummm...Dief and I were playing and he stepped on me."

He couldn't believe he just lied to a child.

"Oh. Okay. Dief plays ruff."

He ran out of the room laughing. Fraser could hear him yelling as he ran into the kitchen.

"Uncle Ray! Uncle Benny is up!"

Sitting up he put his hands to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. Picking up his watch he looked at the time. Eight o'clock. He had overslept. Looking around the room he saw his clothes thrown all over.

*Oh dear. I hope Ray didn't see this.*

Without taking the sheet off he reached down for his jeans. Making sure no one was around he slipped them on.

Picking the shirt off the table he pulled it over his head, then he started picking up the room, folding the sheet and setting his boots off to the side. He was almost finished when Ray came in.

"Mornin' Benny."

"Good morning Ray."

"So. Did you sleep okay?"

Ray was grinning at him.

*He knows.*

He could feel the blush creeping up his face.

*At least he's not angry with me.*

"Yes Ray."

"Breakfast is almost ready. Everyone except for Frannie is up. You should go and get your shower before she does or there won't be any hot water left. If Frannie isn't up when you're done, get her up."

Fraser paused, unsure as to why Ray wasn't yelling at him.

"Yes Ray."

"See ya' in a bit."

It was nice that Ray wasn't angry with him anymore for being with Francesca, but he knew that he would be teased relentlessly by him. For Ray to tell him to go in and wake Francesca...in her bedroom...he felt like a caribou being taken down by a wolf. Ray would have as much fun tormenting him as he did Inspector Thatcher. 

**********

Drying off he thought about last night. It was everything that he wanted, except for Francesca saying those three words that he wanted to hear. Why was she holding back? He was beyond confused. She had pursued him for two years and now that he was with her he didn't understand why she didn't say that she loved him. He was certain she did. He could see it when he looked at her, but there was something wrong. He wanted to talk to Ray about it, but it seemed too personal. But if he were ever to get some answers, that would be who he should talk to.

Tilting his head up he looked in the mirror. Maria's boy had pointed the hickey out to him as soon as he had woke. It had faded, but not enough. How was he going to cover it up when he reported to duty? He couldn't wear a turtleneck with his uniform. There were too many things too think about. Francesca, the hickey, explaining said hickey to Inspector Thatcher and finding a new place to live. He had better stop standing there thinking and get moving. Ray had wanted to get an early start and now that wasn't even possible.

He finished dressing and walked down the hall. He hadn't heard Francesca yet so he assumed she was still in bed. Walking to her door he lightly knocked on it. There was no answer. Cracking the door open he looked inside. She was still asleep, curled up in a fetal position. Even though Ray had told him to wake her up, he still felt guilty going into her bedroom. It was almost sacred.

He walked to her bed looking down at her. She was so small and the bed was so big. He wanted to crawl in next to her and wrap his arms around her. He had always been attracted to her, but now she was becoming an addiction. He didn't know if this was good, but he found that he didn't care.

"Francesca. Francesca."

"Huummm?"

"Francesca, breakfast is ready. It's time to get up."

He knelt down so that he was eye level with her, resting his arms and chin on the bed.

"Francesca."

She opened her eyes looking at him with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Good morning mountie."

He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Goodmorning Miss Vecchio."

"Can I have a wakeup kiss?"

He hesitated. He was in Francesca's bedroom, with the entire family down in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Just one small kiss. I promise I won't do anything. Come on Benton. Just one little kiss. Please?"

He stood up looking down at her.

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes you can trust me. Just give me one kiss and I'll get up."

"I'm doing this against my better judgment."

Leaning down he kissed her only to have her wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Her one little kiss deepened. He had to break it off. Stepping back from her she gave him a cry of disappointment.

"Benton!"

"You said one little kiss. I'm not going to have you get me all worked up."

She grinned back at him.

"You are incorrigible Francesca."

He took a step back from the bed.

"Please get up. We have to eat so we can go looking for an apartment."

"Uh, Benton. I told Maria that I would go shopping with her today. Is that okay with you?"

*I can not believe that I just asked him if it's okay if I go shopping. It's starting already.*

He could see that something was wrong. She had a look on her face that made her seem uneasy. He looked back at her puzzled.

"Francesca, why would it bother me if you went shopping?"

He didn't know what she was thinking. She could be so confusing at times.

"You mean you don't mind?"

"No. Why would I? If you had already made plans to do something why would I question it?"

She stared back at him feeling the tension slowly go away. He didn't care? He wasn't angry?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Should I be upset?"

"No. It's just...never mind. Why don't you go down and eat. I'll be about a half hour. Then I'll come down and we can have coffee together."

He was relieved to see that she wasn't upset anymore. He moved forward and kissed her again.

"I'll see you downstairs."

She watched him as he turned and left the room. He wasn't angry, he didn't care what she did. The day was getting off to a good start. 

**********

Fraser entered the kitchen to the greetings of the Vecchios.

"So, did you get Frannie up?"

"Yes Ray."

"Toast and muffins are on the counter. Pancakes are under the plate. Bacon and sausage are in the pan. Help yourself."

As Fraser began preparing his plate he marveled at the Vecchio family. The children had already eaten. He could hear the cartoons blaring in the den. Maria and Mrs. Vecchio were going over a list of some sorts. He guessed it was a shopping list. Maybe Mrs. Vecchio was going with Maria and Francesca out shopping. Ray was eating toast and reading the morning paper. Tony wasn't there. Fraser had known him to always get up on Saturdays just in time for lunch.

Their home was constantly in motion. People coming and going. Voices raised in laughter or anger. They were so full of life. Maybe that was the reason he kept coming here with Ray. They were the opposite of the type of family he had. Well, actually he didn't have a family, they were all dead. He was alone, but when they were alive they weren't very close. Non-emotional. Strict. Only his mother had shown him any love and she had died when he was six.

It was only through his exposure with the Vecchios that it made him realize what he had missed growing up. Simple things that the Vecchios took for granted. Hugs. Smiles. Touching. Toys.

When he played with Maria's children he would play games with them. He would play with their toys, turning them over in his hands, looking at them, trying to think what it would have been like if he had them as a child. All he had were books and more books.

Sitting down across from Ray he began to eat.

"I've been looking at the apartments for rent. I've circled some, but I need to know what you make."

"Excuse us."

It was Mrs. Vecchio. She and Maria rose from the table and left the kitchen. Ray knew his mother. She left because she felt that Fraser and he had needed some privacy. Discussing someone elses income was a personal thing. His mother had the manners of a saint.

"So Benny, what's your income?"

"Canadian or American?"

When Fraser told him what he made Ray almost fell off his chair.

"You are kidding me right?"

"No Ray, I'm not."

"You mean to tell me you've spent fifteen years in the RCMP and that is all they're paying you?"

"Yes Ray."

"That has got to be wrong."

No wonder Fraser chose to live where he did for so long. Fraser was silent. Ray could tell he wanted to say something, but he was reluctant. It was like pulling teeth to get him to open up, but Ray had to admit that he was a lot better than he was a year ago.

*I might as well take a shot at this.*

"Let me guess. The RCMP is punishin' you by payin' you so low. That's not what you should be makin'."

*I must've hit the nail on the head. He's not sayin' anythin' to correct me.*

"I do not know if it would be called punishment, but I believe that it was their intention to make my transfer as difficult as possible. They would have preferred it if I would have resigned my posting."

Ray sat there stunned. It was bad enough they threw him out of his own country, but to put him in a pay scale that could almost be called poverty, that was sick. There had to be something that could be done about it.

"Benny, have you ever talked to Thatcher about a pay increase?"

"No. I don't want to involve her in this. It could prove detrimental to her career."

"Wait a minute! You have shit for money, you live in a pit for two years, you're thrown out of your own country and you're worried about Thatcher's career?! What about you? What about your future? How are you ever gonna' support a family on what you make?"

Ray hadn't realized that his voice was getting loud until he saw Fraser flinch. Running a hand over his head, he tried to calm down.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you need to say somethin' Benny. If not they're just gonna' keep walkin' all over you like this."

"I'll have to think about it Ray. It's complicated."

"Just ask her Benny, what have you got to lose? Nothin', 'cause that's what they're givin' you right now."

Ray felt so angry. He would have loved to go into Thatcher's office right now and ring her neck. She didn't live like Benny did. She had a nice apartment in a nice neighborhood. She knew what Fraser was making. It was sickening. He couldn't let it drop.

"I'm serious about this. You have to talk to Thatcher. You do want a family don't you?"

Ray knew that he was pressing it, but if Fraser stayed with Frannie this could possibly affect her. Fraser probably hadn't even thought about this. He watched as Fraser ran a thumb across his brow.

"Yes Ray I would."

"Okay, now don't get all antsy about this, I'm just usin' it as an example. Say you don't go back to Canada anytime soon. You stay here. Things between you and Frannie are goin' pretty good. You stay together and eventually get married."

He stopped speaking to see Fraser's reaction. He wasn't saying anything to cut him off. Fraser was waiting for him to continue.

"Now you're married and livin' in a cramped apartment because the RCMP isn't payin' you squat. All of a sudden you find out that Frannie is pregnant. You're gonna' be a father. Where is the kid gonna' sleep? What about medical costs, clothes, school. This isn't up north. There you would just kill a few extra caribou and everythins' fine. Basic stuff in the city ain't cheap Benny. If you want to stay with Frannie you havefta' think about her too ya' know."

Fraser sat staring out the window into the backyard, looking at the empty swing set.

"I know this a lot to think about, but you need to do it. When you see Thatcher talk to her."

Fraser looked back at him and slowly nodded in agreement.

"I will Ray."

Ray didn't know what to say. He is serious. He's actually thinking about a future with Frannie.

*This isn't just about sex or seein' her for a while, he's thinkin' long term.*

"Ray"

"Yeah Benny."

"What was Francesca's ex-husband like?"

Ray blinked in surprise. What had brought that up? Fraser never asked personal questions about anyone.

"Why do you want to know?"

Fraser opened his mouth to speak, but he shut it just as quickly. He really didn't know if he should ask Ray questions that involved Francesca.

"I would like to know something about him."

Good. He didn't lie. It was the truth.

"Well, Frannie won't even say his name if that gives you an idea. Whenever she talks about him, and it's not too often, she refers to him as 'The Pig'. That should give you an indication of what he was like. Frannie always wanted to get married and have a family of her own. So when she met Gino just out of high school...you know the type. Tall, good looking, but all he cared about was himself."

"Back then Frannie didn't have any confidence. Not like she does now. Well, she got all infatuated with him and when he asked her to get married she jumped at the chance. She didn't know if anyone would ever ask her again. As far as I'm concerned they got married too young. I knew it wouldn't work, but how could I tell her that. She was so happy to be get tin' married."

"He treated her like dirt Benny. She always kept a good house, dinner was always on the table, nothin' was ever out of place, but he was never satisfied with what she did. The way he yelled at her. He would sometimes grab her arm and pull her aside. She would never admit it to any of us, but I think he hit her when no one was around."

"One day she just up and left him. She came home with a car load of stuff leavin' everything else behind at her house. That's how bad it was for her. She didn't care about anything except gettin' away from him. He use to call or come over here screamin' at her, but I took care of that. I told Gino if he didn't stay away I'd have him locked up. She got her divorce soon after that. I'm just glad they never had any kids or we would've been stuck with him forever."

Fraser was still the entire time that Ray spoke to him. He couldn't picture anyone ever hurting Francesca. She was just so small, so nice. This explained a lot about Francesca to him. Her reluctance to open up to him, to say she loved him. She had been deeply hurt years ago, but the scars were still there. His scars from Victoria were fresher, but Francesca's were just as deep. Maybe they could find a way to heal them together. 

Fraser could hear Francesca coming down the stairs.

Ray yelled out at her as she came in the room.

"About time you got up Frannie."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Maria?"

"She's in the dining room with Ma."

Francesca went to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. She pulled a chair out next to Fraser and sat close by him.

"So, when are you two goin' out apartment hunting?"

"In about a half hour. Maria said they were goin' around the same time."

Francesca looked at Fraser.

"Where are you gonna' look?"

"Ray has marked some places in the paper."

"Let me see."

She reached over and snatched the paper from Ray. As she began to read she frowned.

"These are too far away. Can't you get anything closer to here?"

"Frannie, he has to be closer to the consulate, he doesn't have a car."

"So, there's always public transit."

Fraser could see an argument was brewing between the two.

"Maybe we could look at some in this area too Ray. It wouldn't hurt."

Francesca stuck her tongue out at Ray and smiled up at Fraser.

As they continued to talk Fraser noticed that Francesca had laid her hand on his thigh and she was slowly inching it further up. He had been holding his coffee with both hands and he didn't think moving his hand under the table would have looked good to Ray. He wished he would have done it.

It was getting harder to speak. He glanced at her only to see her smiling back at him. She was slowly squeezing and rubbing him. She could be so...relentless. She was going to get them in trouble sooner or later. What had she said? Isn't it exciting to think that someone would catch them? The prospect of that happening was terrifying to him.

"Ray..ahem...ah..would you mind if Dief stayed here with the children...and Tony while we go out?"

He shifted in his chair trying to think of a way to get Francesca to stop. To his relief Ray spoke.

"Sure Benny, no problem. Dief doesn't have to go with us. I saw him outside with the kids playin' so I don't think he'd want to go anyway. Hold on, I'll be back in a second. I gotta' go get somethin'."

Ray stood up and left the room. Fraser quickly turned to Francesca and hissed his words in a low voice.

"Could you please stop it!"

She just grinned at him.

"Stop what?"

He took her hand off of him.

"That. Stop that."

"Why?"

"Francesca..."

She leaned forward and grabbed him again under the table.

"Oh! You mean this."

Again he removed her hand.

"Yes that!"

"Why? You like it."

"Yes I do, but not at the table with Ray sitting across from me."

"But Ray isn't here."

He closed his eyes. How could she do this? He felt her hand again. He sighed in frustration.

"Francesca, how is it going to look to Ray when I stand up."

He looked pointedly at her.

"Would you like to see how he's going to react?"

She frowned at him, then smiled, tightening her grip on his growing erection.

"But it's such a waste."

*Count to ten. Take her hand away and count to ten.*

"Francesca please."

"Only if you make me a promise."

He looked at her in apprehension. She was grinning at him. There was too much mischief in her eyes to bode well for him.

"Yes?"

"Promise me we can fool around upstairs when you get back. Before dinner."

His voice rose slightly.

"No!"

She kept smiling at him. He moved her hand again. She put it back.

"Come on. Promise?"

He could hear Ray coming back.

"Okay, I promise, just please stop."

She was about to remove her hand, but she gave him a last hard squeeze as Ray walked into the kitchen.

Fraser blurted out his words in irritation.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what Benny?"

*Somethins' goin' on.*

Ray looked at the two of them sitting at the table. Fraser was red in the face and Francesca was grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing Ray."

Poor Benny. He had no idea how aggravating Frannie could be. He didn't grow up with her.

Francesca spoke as she stood up.

"Well I have to go."

She leaned over and kissed Fraser on the cheek.

"I'll see 'you' tonight."

She added an emphasis to the word you.

Ray watched Fraser as he watched Francesca leave the room. He looked uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Benny?"

Fraser quickly looked back at Ray.

"Yes Ray, I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"You ready to go?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'd like to finish my coffee first please."

*I'd like to stand up without embarrassment is more like it.*

Being with Francesca was wonderful, but she sometimes made things very difficult. 

**********

Fraser and Ray were sitting in the Riv in front of an apartment building. Fraser could see that Ray was losing his patience with him.

"That's number five."

Ray crossed off another listing.

"So what was wrong with this one?"

Of the five apartments that they had looked at this one was the best. It was in a decent neighborhood and it was reasonably priced, but how could he explain to Ray the reason he didn't want to live here?

Was he being paranoid? Maybe. But when they had walked around the complex Fraser had noted several young women. All who looked at him like he was a wounded rabbit and they were hungry polecats. He didn't have this type of problem where he lived now and he didn't want to be in a place where he would never be able to relax.

"It just wasn't right Ray."

"Right in what way? It's perfect. It's in between our neighborhood and the consulate. It's in a good area. You can afford it."

*Barely.*

"Why don't you want to move here?"

Fraser stared out the windshield not speaking.

"Do you want to move or not?"

*Do you want to keep dating Francesca or not!*

"Yes I do, but if I am to move I want it to be the right place. I don't want to move again because it's not what I want."

Ray shook his head. Benny lived in a slum for two years and he's choosing now to be picky? Go figure.

"Whatever. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of lookin' and I'm gettin' hungry. I want to go home. We'll have to look another day."

"Understood Ray."

The closer they got to Ray's home the more nervous Fraser became. All he could think of was the promise that he made to Francesca. Exactly how much fooling around did she mean? Did she just want to kiss or was she planning on trying something more involved? That was what worried him the most.

He relaxed a bit when he thought of one important thing. They didn't have any condoms left so there was no way she would want to try anything of 'that' nature. And she knows that he wasn't going to purchase any with Ray around. Once he thought of that he relaxed. A little. 

**********

"Maria, do me a favor, can you take Ma to the shop across the hall?"

"Why? What's the problem?"

Francesca rolled her eyes and pointed at the package in her basket.

"What are you doing with those? I thought that was the guys responsibility?"

"Oh yeah, can you picture Benton...(she imitated Fraser) pardon me Ray, but could you please stop at the local pharmacy so that I may purchase a box of condoms?"

Both women broke out into laughter.

"That will never happen in a million years. Besides, I had to buy them the other night. He was too embarrassed even after I gave him the money."

"Wait a minute, you bought a package of these when?"

"The other night."

"And you paid for them?"

"Yesssss. He ran out of American money. He paid me back though."

She smiled lewdly.

"But Frannie, there's six in a package!"

Maria looked at her sister in disbelief, her voice squeaked.

"You used all six in one night?"

"No, five. What do you expect, he's Canadian."

They both started laughing again.

"What about the sixth one? Did you mess it up or do you still have it?"

"Maria."

Francesca was looking around to see if her mother was anywhere nearby.

"Uh, no. We used it last night."

"Get out! Frannie no you did not. Not in the den!"

"Yup. In the den, on the sofa."

Maria's eyes widened.

"What if Ray caught you?! Geez Frannie, what is wrong with you?"

Maria started laughing again.

"How did you manage to get him to...you know...when he knew everyone else was upstairs?"

"Believe me, it took a lot of convincing, but once I got him past a certain point...it was no problem"

Maria shook her head in disapproval.

"You had better watch it Frannie."

"Can you get Ma out of here so I can buy them or not?"

"You know you're gonna' get caught one of these days."

Francesca looked blankly at Maria.

"Oh all right, I'll get Ma out of here so you can buy your goodies."

As Francesca stood in line she thought about what she could get Benton to do before dinner. Wouldn't he be surprised! 

**********

Ray noticed that the closer they got to home the quieter Fraser was.

"You okay? Anything bothering you?"

"No Ray, I'm just thinking."

*I'm thinking how am I going to talk Francesca out of going up to her bedroom? I did make a promise, but I can't. She's going to get us into so much trouble. I know we can't do 'that', it's out of the question, but then there are a hundred other things that we could do and all of them would equally get us in trouble if we're caught doing them.*

There really was no option. He was going to have to come out and say it. Promise or not, they would not be fooling around anymore in the Vecchio's home when there were people present. 

**********

The moment they walked through the door of the Vecchio's home Francesca pounced on Fraser.

"Come on Benton, you have got to see my new dress that I bought today."

As she pulled him upstairs he caught a glimpse of Maria. She was smirking at him.

*Oh dear.*

Once they had reached her room Francesca shut the door. Fraser opened it back up. She shut it again and locked it.

"You did promise me Benton. You're not gonna' break your promise are you?"

"No I am not, but I believe that we need to define what you mean by fooling around."

"How about I just show ya'?"

Fraser sighed. This was not going to be easy. He would have to be blunt. Francesca had moved toward him and was now holding him lightly around the waist.

"Oh come on Benton, just a few kisses. That's not too much to ask for is it?"

He could tell that she wanted more than that, but it wouldn't hurt to find out. Maybe she didn't want to do 'that'.

"No it is not."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, leaning down he began to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and they tasted like...raspberry. She must have put on some type of lipstick that had a flavoring in it. He was so lost in what they were doing that he didn't realize what she was doing. Before he knew it he found himself pushed back onto her bed. This had to stop.

He pushed her away from him against her shoulders, holding her at arms length.

"Benton!"

"Francesca, we need to talk."

She stared down at him in confusion. What was wrong with her? She looked like she was about to cry. She jerked away from him and moved to the door.

He jumped off of the bed and quickly grabbed her before she could get out of the room.

"It's not what you think."

"Let me go Benton."

She was crying. He couldn't believe he had caused her to cry.

"Francesca, I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly just in case she made a move toward the door again. He knew that Francesca could be stubborn. If she truly wanted to leave she would.

"I said let me go."

"Let me explain first. Please."

She tucked her head down and laid it against his chest, her voice was muffled.

"Go ahead."

She sounded so sad and it was all his fault.

*How come I can never say the right thing when I'm trying to talk seriously with her? There's no reason to be nervous. This is just a simple misunderstanding.*

"You didn't understand me."

She was crying some more. What did she think he was going to say? She didn't think that he was going to leave her did she?

"Francesca, you didn't think I was talking about...you know...not being with you? Did you?"

She didn't answer him. All she did was nod her head yes into his chest.

Fraser closed his eyes and held her tighter.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

He loosened his hold on her and backed slightly away. She still kept her head down.

"Francesca look at me."

She refused to look up. He repeated it slowly.

"Look at me."

When she finally did he thought that his heart would break. Her face was red, blotchy and tear streaked. He did this to her just by speaking a few words. He had been right, she did love him. Enough that the idea of him leaving her could make her feel this way. It should have made him happy knowing that she felt like this, but to have her cry...he never wanted that.

"Why would you think that I would leave you?"

She looked up at him. She felt like crying some more. He looked so serious, but he also looked worried. He wasn't going to just dump her like she had thought. She couldn't help it. Every relationship that she had since her divorce from the Pig always ended up with the words 'we need to talk'.

She had been shocked to hear them coming from him. She thought that he loved her. He had even said it to her. Why would he have wanted to leave? She felt so stupid now.

"I'm sorry."

She wiped her face with her hand.

He touched her face lightly with his fingers, then he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that don't you?"

She nodded her head yes and hugged him tightly to her.

They stood there like that for some time, not moving, just holding one another. She finally let go and stepped back from him. She felt confined in the room now. She needed to move around, but peeking into the mirror over her bureau she couldn't very well go down to the kitchen or the den looking the way she did.

"Do you want to go for a walk before dinner?"

"Yes. That would be nice."

She took his hand and led him down the stairs, looking to see if anyone was around. She didn't want to have to answer any questions. Her steps falters when Ray came out of the den. He saw her. They both froze.

*She's been cryin'. Frannie's been cryin'.*

Ray approached them.

"Are you okay Frannie?"

He looked directly at her, then he gave Fraser a look that basically said 'what did you do to her?'. She moved between Ray and Fraser.

"We're goin' for a walk. We'll be back before dinner."

She pulled Fraser to the door and out of the house before Ray could say anything else. Ray stood in the hall looking at the closed door.

What did Fraser do to make her cry? The only thing that he could think of would be that he told her he was going to leave her, but he knew that wasn't it because of the conversations that they had today. He shook his head and walked away. The two of them were hard to figure out. They'd let him know what was going on when they wanted to. 

*********

They walked down the street through the neighborhood, holding hands but not speaking. She felt like an idiot. He wasn't leaving her, but she hated knowing that he had worked his way into her heart like this. She loved him. She didn't like him, she didn't lust after him, she loved him. And it scared her. But she was finally going to face up to her fears.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Benton."

"Yes Francesca?"

She tightened her grip on his hand.

"You do know that I love you."

He stopped walking and looked down at her. A slight smile played across his features.

"Yes I do. And you know that I love you. Don't you?"

She started smiling back at him.

"Yes."

The next thing she knew they were locked in an embrace, kissing each other and not wanting to let go. A voice screamed at them from the window of the house next to them.

"That is disgusting! You young people have no morals!"

Then the window slammed shut. To her surprise Fraser didn't get embarrassed, he burst out laughing.

"Oh dear. I believe we just got in trouble. I hope that this doesn't get back to Ray."

"Oh you can bet it will. That's Mrs. Rizzo. She's a crabby old bitch."

"Francesca!"

"Well she is! You can be sure that she'll call Ma and let her know what a hussy her daughter is."

They continued to walk, talking about their jobs, his moving, what things he would need to buy once he had moved. Francesca had noticed that he didn't own any dishes, glasses, silverware or linens. Basically he needed almost everything for that matter. She was looking forward to going shopping with him to pick out all of those things.

"Benton, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

He looked confused for a moment and then remembered. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I believe what I was going to say is that we can not 'fool around' at your home anymore."

"What?"

He felt uncomfortable discussing this but he had to do it.

"Francesca, we can't do 'that' or anything else when we are at your house. At least not when there are other people present. You may find it exciting, the possibility of us being caught, but how will you feel when it actually occurs? And what if the person catching us happens to be one of Maria's children?"

She hadn't really thought about that. What if it was one of Maria's children? Or Ma! Yes the prospect of being caught by someone was a definite turn on, but when he put it like that, well it seemed a bit too much. How would she feel? Embarrassed. Mortified. Yes, he was right. They couldn't do anything anymore where they could possibly be caught. It was common sense.

"You're right Benton. When I think about it, it would be sorta'...well you know."

He was relived to see that he wouldn't have to argue about this with her. He expected for her to disagree with him on this subject. That she would just say that he was being old fashioned. That he had no sense of adventure.

"Thank you."

"For what? Agreeing with you? You thought I was gonna' argue with you about this didn't you?"

She was smiling at him as she said it.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, Benton you were wrong. I agree with you, but that doesn't mean we can't 'make out'."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"That's just kissing Benton, nothing more. No heavy petting."

She laughed at that statement.

"Heavy petting?"

"You remember what we did on the porch the other night?"

She smiled teasingly at him.

"Yes."

He was blushing. She loved when he blushed.

"That is heavy petting."

"Oh."

Looking around the neighborhood Francesca checked her watch.

"We should start back. I didn't realize that we walked this far."

Just as she was about to turn she felt Fraser's hand on her arm.

"Could you wait here for a moment?"

She watched him as he jogged across the street and began talking to an old man. After a few minutes he turned to her and waved for her to come over.

*What is he up to?*

"Francesca this is Mr. Deutch. Mr. Deutch this is Francesca Vecchio."

"Ah, this is your fiancee then?"

"Um, no. She's my girlfriend."

Francesca smiled at Fraser and held her hand out to Mr. Deutch.

"Nice to meet you."

"Two polite young people in one day. That is nice for a change. Come with me."

She looked curiously at Fraser.

"Come on. I want you to look at this with me."

He put his hand on her back and led her up the sidewalk of the house that the old man had been in front of. She finally spotted the for rent sign in the window.

"You're going to look at a house?"

"Yes."

Why would he look at a house when all he and Ray had been looking at were apartments?

The neighborhood they were in wasn't a bad one. It was made up of mostly small cottage homes with even smaller yards. As she walked through the front door she felt her heart drop. It was a mess. She could see that it needed a ton of work. It didn't even look livable, but looking over at Fraser it was obvious that he didn't see the things that she saw.

As the old man and Fraser talked she watched him run his hands along the woodwork, occasionally stopping to pull or tug at various parts. In each room he would inspect everything. Kneeling down, looking underneath things. As she watched him turn on a faucet she thought that at least the plumbing worked.

"As you can see it needs a lot of work. Some of the plumbing and wiring needs to be updated, but they passed inspection. Do we have a deal?"

A deal? What was he talking about?

"Yes we do Mr. Deutch."

She watched as they shook hands. What in the heck was Fraser doing?

"I'll get the papers drawn up. How's next week sound. The day after Thanksgiving?"

"I'll have to check my work schedule, but I believe that would be good. Thank you kindly."

They walked out of the house and began to make their way back to the Vecchios.

"So Francesca, what do you think of it?"

"It's a dump. It needs a ton of stuff done to it. Are you sure that you want to live there?"

He looked over at her. His smile had never left his face since leaving the small house.

"Yes I'll admit that it needs a lot of work, but it's mostly cosmetic. Did you see the woodwork? It's oak. Very unusual for such a small home. Structurally it's well put together."

"What kind of deal did he mean when you shook hand?"

"We used a barter system. He'll supply the materials and I'll do all of the labor. In return he's renting the house to me at below the asking rate. Also when I have finished the work that needs to be done, Mr. Deutch said that I may rent it at a reduced rate if I continue the upkeep. I didn't think that I would be able to find something like this at all. Ray will be very relieved to know that he doesn't have to go out apartment hunting with me again."

"Well at least it's within walkin' distance of my house, but what about the consulate?"

"Yes, it will take me longer, but I do need the exercise. I don't want to get soft living in the city."

She laughed at him.

"You are the last person I know who will ever have to worry about that happening." 

**********

They got back to the Vecchios just in time to set the table. Ray watched them closely. Frannie showed no sign of ever being upset. In fact they seemed even closer than before. Constantly looking at each other, smiling and touching. Ray looked away. It was worse than watching a Disney movie.

As they sat down to eat he noticed that they had set their places next to one another. He could tell that they wanted to say something, but they were waiting for the right time. No! They weren't! He quickly thought back. Frannie was crying and now they were closer than ever. He didn't ask her to marry him?!

Ray strained to see Francesca's left hand. It was under the table. More than likely they were holding hands. He couldn't have asked her so soon. They had only been dating for two months now.

*I know that they aren't getting any younger. And I know that they both want children, but to get married so fast?*

He couldn't let Frannie make the same mistake twice. He'd have to make them wait somehow.

Dinner was almost over. Francesca looked over at Fraser and nudged him.

"Go ahead Benton. Tell Ray."

Ray's eyes widened.

"Ray..."

"You can't! I won't let you do it! Frannie you can't make the same mistake twice. And Benny! What in the hell are you thinkin'? You don't even know her well enough to do this!"

The table was quiet.

"Um, Ray? What are you talking about?"

Fraser was looking at him in total confusion.

"Oh come on Ray!"

This time it was Francesca.

"You thought...you thought he asked me to marry him didn't you?"

Ray just stared back at them.

*Uh oh. That isn't what Benny was going to tell me. Aw geez.*

Putting his face in his hands Ray took a deep breath. It was too much. Looking back at them he could see two reactions. Anger from Francesca. And Fraser, he just had a blank look on his face like he didn't know what was going on. That was nothing new.

"Look Frannie, I'm sorry. I just...well I was putting two and two together and that's what I thought."

"Well Mr. Detective you thought wrong."

Francesca sat there. What if Benton had asked her to marry him? What would she have said?

"Benton could you please tell Ray what you were gonna' say."

"I found a place to live."

"A place to live?"

"Yes Ray."

"You're not...?"

"No Ray."

Fraser cleared his throat.

"When Francesca and I went walking before dinner I found a house for rent. It's approximately ten blocks from here."

"You're renting a house?"

"Yes Ray. I should be able to move in shortly after Thanksgiving."

As Fraser proceeded to tell Ray about the house everyone began to relax. They weren't getting married, but it nagged at Ray. What in the heck had Frannie been crying about? 

**********

"It's getting late Benny, you want me to take you home?"

"Yes Ray. Thank you."

Francesca followed them onto the porch.

"So you think maybe you could stop by for a bit tomorrow night?"

"Yes I believe that I could."

They stood awkwardly for a second or too, the two of them eyeing Ray. With a start, he finally understood why they were just standing there saying nothing.

"Oh all right. I'll be waiting in the car. Don't take too long."

*These two have spent the whole evening on the sofa and now they want to still spend time together? He'll see her tomorrow. What is with these two?*

They were worse than love struck teenagers. He wasn't going to watch them, but curiosity got the best of him. The way that they stood there, holding one another, kissing, it almost looked erotic. He jerked his head away from the two.

*Geez! That is gross! I just thought about Benny and Frannie that way!*

He looked back at them. They still hadn't parted.

*They are gonna' do this all night if I don't stop it.*

He beeped the horn of the Riv causing Fraser and Francesca to jump apart.

"I guess that Ray wants me to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He kissed her once more quickly.

"Yes. Goodnight Francesca."

"'Night Benton."

He walked over to the Riv and got in, keeping his eyes locked on Francesca still standing on the porch.

"My apologies Ray. I didn't mean to be so long."

He felt himself beginning to blush. Ray had an extremely good view of the porch from here. Ray saw the blush creeping up Fraser neck and smirked.

"You two are too much Benny." 

**********

Fraser stood in front of the mirror inspecting himself. He was immaculately dressed in his red serge. He lifted his chin up slightly, wincing when he saw the hickey. It had faded somewhat, but not enough. It was still quite obvious what it was.

How many people had walked by the consulate that day and seen it? And why had Inspector Thatcher put him on sentry duty if the mark was so visible? Why not relegate him to his desk? Keep him out of sight.

He removed his jacket and took the small bottle off of the shelf near the mirror. When he had talked to Francesca about how he could hide it, she had snapped her fingers and knew exactly what to do. Requesting Ray to stop at the drug store last night when he took him back to his apartment to get it was embarrassing to say the least.

"Foundation? What do you need foundation for?"

When he explained what he wanted to do Ray had burst out laughing.

"You're kiddin' me right?"

"No Ray I am not. Would you mind helping me pick out the shade?"

"You really are somethin' Benny."

The few patrons and workers that had been in the store had given them funny looks. Two men in the middle of a cosmetics section, one with his head tilted back and the other holding up various bottles to check the skin tone against the neck.

"This is the last time I'm gonna' do somethin' like this, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Ray and I appreciate that you're doing this for me now."

"Well, it's one of these two shades."

Holding up the bottles Ray looked at the two very pale colors.

"Have you ever thought about gettin' a tan?"

Handing them over to Fraser he began to walk away from him.

"You go pay for the stuff, I'm gonna' wait in the car. I've had enough embarrassment for one night."

As Fraser paid for the foundation he hesitated, looking at the counter behind the clerk. It was he responsibility after all, not Francesca's.

"Could you...I would like a package of those please."

He pointed at the Lucky 13 condoms that Francesca had chosen the other night.

The clerk picked them up and she put them in the bag with the makeup. She started smiling at him.

"I hope your boyfriend like's them. He's kinda' cute."

"Um...well..no...he's not...never mind."

Fraser quickly paid for them and left the store.

He cleared his throat as he settled in the passenger side seat.

"Ray, do you frequent this store very often?"

"No Benny. First time I've been in there. Why?"

"No reason."

Ray gave Fraser a curious look.

"You need to go home and get some sleep. You've been stayin' up too much lately."

**********

Now he was standing in front of the mirror applying the foundation to the hickey as Francesca had instructed. Apparently she had done this in the past. It took a few coats, but it worked. He sighed in relief. Putting his jacket back on his adjusted the collar and looked at himself. He was presentable for duty. Now all he had to do was face Inspector Thatcher and apologize to her. 

**********

Fraser walked into the consulate. Turnbull was in the foyer cleaning. Why was he always cleaning? They had people who came in every day that did that.

"Goodmorning Turnbull. Is Inspector Thatcher in yet?"

Turnbull was fidgeting with his duster. She was in.

"Yes Constable Fraser she is. She said that you are to do sentry duty. Morning shift."

She had changed his schedule again. He looked blankly at Turnbull who seemed even more flustered by his reaction.

"Excuse me."

Turning away from Turnbull, he walked directly to Thatcher's office. He might as well get it over with. No sense in prolonging the agony.

Thatcher heard the knock at the door. She was expecting it, but still went through the motions like she didn't know who was at the entrance to her office.

"Who is it?"

Her tone was flat and unemotional.

"It's Constable Fraser sir. May I come in?"

She grit her teeth. Even though she knew it was Fraser before he spoke, she was in no mood to listen to his apologies or watch him nervously handle his stetson. He could come in and then she would dispatch him immediately to sentry duty.

"Granted."

Fraser walked in and immediately saw by the set of her shoulders that she was not going to want to talk to him. Or be talked to. He had seen her like this before and the encounters had never been pleasant for him. Steeling himself he stood in front of her desk, waiting for her to acknowledge him. He waited two minutes before she finally looked up at him.

"You are posted to sentry duty. Morning shift. Dismissed."

She returned to her work, keying figures into her laptop. She was going to ignore him. Ignore the problem and it will go away. But he wasn't going to go away this time.

"Permission to speak sir."

She kept ignoring him. He stood for another minute in a resting stance. She finally looked back up at him.

"I don't believe you heard me constable. You are dismissed."

She stared at him, trying to intimidate him. Normally he would have mumbled some type of apology by now and he would have tripped out of the room. She enjoyed it when he got flustered. Not that she was malicious, it was just that he was so cute when he did it. Today he was grating on her nerves and she had no idea why.

Fraser looked back at Thatcher and repeated himself.

"Permission to speak. Sir."

He spoke slowly and never let his eyes leave hers. He knew that what he was doing could be construed as insubordination, but he didn't really have much to lose by doing this. He was already an outcast in the RCMP. Except for kicking him out, they really couldn't do much more to him.

She leaned back in her chair, looking him over, trying to figure him out. He was actually challenging her authority without a fumble, a blush or a stutter. She was curious. What would change him to the point where he wouldn't back down from her? She smiled at him, but without any humor.

"Permission granted."

"Sir, I would like to apologize for reporting for duty the other day in an unsuitable manner. I did not realize my state. If I had I would have notified you in advance. It will not happen again."

The smile left her face.

"Constable...what you do with your free time is not my business. My business is running the consulate and keeping everything in order. It is not to inspect you for...hickeys."

He blinked at that. Ah. She got a reaction from him.

"If you insist on satisfying your 'urges' then make sure you do not allow them to interfere with your duties as a representative of the RCMP. It's unprofessional and I will not have it in my consulate. Do I make myself clear?"

He stared back at her. His urges? The fact that he had feelings. The fact that he was finally in a relationship that he was happy with. Urges? He could feel the irritation at her words bubbling within.

"Excuse me sir, but I do not believe that I would call my being involved in a relationship as 'urges'. I apologize again for my appearance, but I will not apologize for my relationship."

*Oh dear. I can't believe I just said that.*

He looked at Thatcher trying to gauge her reaction.

*Relationship? So he's involved with someone. It must have been the person that he took to the opera. I wonder who she is?*

"I don't care what you want to call it, you will not do anything that will interfere with your duties. Are we clear on this matter?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

He didn't move.

"Permission to speak sir."

*What does he want? This could go on all morning!*

She tapped her pen on her desk.

"What more do you have to say constable?"

He took a deep breath.

"I would like to inquire as to why my pay is well below regulation level for my position and what can be done to rectify this situation."

*He comes into my consulate, with a hickey on his neck and now he has the nerve to ask about a pay raise?*

She looked blankly him. He was standing at attention now. Stiff. Not a hair out of place. No sign of any emotion. The model RCMP officer. He stood there waiting for her to answer him.

"I'll see what I can do."

Now she had reaction from him. He looked confused. He didn't expect that answer.

"Dismissed."

She smiled back at him. Now this was the Constable Fraser that she knew. He looked flustered.

"Uh, yes sir. Thank you sir."

He backed away from her desk and had trouble opening the door. She would have to get Turnbull to fix it. It was jamming lately.

As soon as he left her office she pulled his file out. She hadn't read it since she first took her posting in Chicago. It was a thick file. She wanted to go over it thoroughly once more before she decided on what course of action to take. A thin smile spread over her lips. Fraser's life basically rested in her hands.

**********

Sitting in the den Ray thought about the past week. It had been uneventful. He had his usual case load, his desk was always overflowing, but Fraser had stopped by several times that week to help him. Either they went out investigating crimes or they stayed at Ray's desk catching up on paperwork. Ray could never get over how Fraser would come in on his own time to work with him. Be his unofficial partner. Ray had asked him the day before about it.

They had been going through files all morning and were eating lunch across the street from the station.

"Benny, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly Ray."

"Why do you do this?"

Fraser looked back at him in confusion.

"Eat lunch with you?"

Ray rolled his eyes. Fraser always took thinks too literal.

"No, I mean why do you work at your job, then come work with me?"

Fraser put his sandwich down and looked out the window at the station across the street. It was as if he were trying to decide whether or not to tell him. Then he started smiling as he turned back to Ray.

"I believe it would be because I enjoy your company and I like solving the cases with you."

Ray had found himself smiling right back at him.

Fraser had changed so much in the past year. Ever since Victoria. Before he had been withdrawn. Quiet. Secretive. Never wanting to let anyone into his life. Now he was taking more chances. Ray had noticed the effect the Vecchio family was having on him and even more so since he had begun dating Francesca.

Ray would watch him. He noticed Fraser was becoming looser. Not that he would ever be the life of the party, it was just...he seemed to be enjoying life more. He would get into discussions with Huey and Duey, pointing out what they were doing wrong. Sometimes it seemed that he was baiting them, but he never would go beyond the point that they could figure out if he was. He smiled more often. The changes were small, but they were nice.

Getting up he decided he had better go and help with carving the turkey. It was Thanksgiving and it was almost time to eat. As he walked out of the den he could hear Francesca and Fraser talking. They were in the diningroom setting the table. He paused in the hallway to listen to them.

"Yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Yeah Benton. Yellow."

"But wouldn't a cream color go better with everything?"

"But yellow is a happy color. It brightens up the whole room and since the kitchen is so small it'll make it seem bigger. Plus a sunflower pattern would look really nice in there."

"Then yellow it is."

Ray shook his head. They sounded like a couple planning their first home together. Only a week before that thought would have sent him into a panic, but he knew that they weren't going to rush things. It was weird, but he was getting use to them being together. They seemed so relaxed and happy with one another.

He had also noticed that Fraser wasn't the only one changing. Before the two of them had begun dating Francesca had pursed Fraser relentlessly. It had almost been sad watching her throw herself at him like that only to have him run from her. And to later find out it was because Fraser didn't want to go against Ray's own wishes that he not be with Francesca. Two years of running for nothing.

Francesca had seemed to calm down some. She had even begun toning down her clothing at work. She would never wear the regulation civilian aid uniform that Elaine had, but for her it was a noticeable change. The other day at work a clerk from forensics named Catherine had come in. She was another one of the 'Fraser Fan Club' as the bullpen called them.

"So Frannie. What's up with the pants? Given up on ever getting Big Red in the sack?"

She had laughed right at Francesca, leaning over on her computer as she had done it.

"Yeah, real funny Cathy. You should be a comedian."

Ray had watched the exchange with amusement. If only Cathy knew.

For some reason Francesca had wanted to keep her relationship with Fraser a secret. He had thought that the moment she had him, she would have put posters on the walls at work proclaiming the fact. Even Fraser had been puzzled by her request, but he agreed not to let anyone know about them. When Ray had asked her why she had just said she wanted her privacy. That was a first. Things were changing.

Ray decided to go into the dining room. Why not join them in the conversation about the house? Walking in he stopped.

"Aw come on! Don't you two ever stop?"

Francesca had Fraser up against the table and was kissing his neck and Fraser seemed perfectly happy with the situation. They quickly broke apart when Ray yelled at them. As always Fraser turned red and Francesca yelled at him.

"Ray! Quit sneakin' up on us like that!"

"I'm not sneakin' up on you! I just came in to talk about the house with the two of you. Is it my fault every time I walk into a room you two are all over each other?!"

Fraser stood there quietly watching them yell each other. He still couldn't get use it.

"Excuse me."

They both stopped and looked at him.

"Could we finish setting the table? It's almost time to bring the food out."

"Yeah Benton. That's a good idea. Hand me the napkins Ray and go get the silverware."

Fraser gave Francesca a look.

"Please. Please go and get the silverware." 

**********

The entire family was seated at the table, passing food back and forth, gesturing and talking loudly. Fraser observed the children handing Dief pieces of turkey under the table. They tried to sneak it. They all knew how he didn't like anyone feeding Dief, but today was different. Today was Thanksgiving.

By the end of the day Dief would lay bloated and content on the carpet in the den. Mrs. Vecchio had been feeding him the entire time that she had been cooking. It would be senseless trying to stop it. And after dinner there would be scraps put in a bowl for him. Even Dief had been adopted into the Vecchio family. He was no longer a fearless hunter, he was a lounging, pampered house pet.

"Yo Benny, what're thinkin' about?"

It was Ray, his argument with Francesca long forgotten.

"Pardon?"

"You're sittin' there, not eatin', watchin' everyone else with a smile on your face. What're you thinkin' about?"

He was getting too relaxed around Ray's family. He remembered a time when he could sit for hours and not have anyone have the slightest idea of what he was thinking or feeling. It was apparent that he was now broadcasting his emotions. He cocked his head to the side and chewed on his lower lip.

*How should I respond? Tell him what I'm thinking or just brush him off?*

He had also been getting in the habit lately with Ray by answering him before thinking about what he was going to say. That was not like him. There was just something about Ray's family. They wore their emotions on their sleeves and spoke from the heart. It wasn't always a good thing, but they did seem to be a happy family because of it.

It only took that second for it to sink in. He was starting to act like one of the Vecchios! Maybe a more restrained version, but he was slowly becoming one of them. He knew that they had accepted him as one of the family, but now he really felt that he was a part of it.

"I was thinking how nice it was to have family."

Ray smiled back at him.

"Well, you had better face it...you're a Vecchio."

Mrs. Vecchio had been listening to them and was now smiling happily.

"Benton."

He turned toward her.

"Yes Ma?"

She began to speak to him in Italian. It was a poem about a mother and her son.

Ray was surprised when Fraser answered her. In Italian. How many languages did he know? He hadn't mentioned knowing Italian before.

"When did you learn to speak Italian Benny?"

"I decided after the opera to learn it. Francesca had thought that I already knew it, but I only knew the words from the opera. I've been listening to the translation tapes at the consulate."

Ray was stunned.

"You mean that in two months you've taught yourself to speak Italian?"

"I can hold a basic conversation in it, but I wouldn't exactly say that I speak it very well."

"How can you do that?"

"Speak it?"

"No. Learn so fast."

Fraser sat for a moment thinking.

"I don't really know, it just happens. My grandmother once said that I have exceptional recall."

He would never be able to figure Fraser out, so why bother. He decided to change the subject.

"How's the packin' comin'?"

"I have everything boxed and ready."

"How many boxes?"

"Three."

"What else?"

"Besides my hat stand, trunk and guitar? Nothing."

"What about the bed, the dresser and the table?"

"None of those are mine Ray. They were all in the apartment when I moved in. I can't very well take them with me."

"What are you gonna' sleep on at the house then?"

"My bedroll."

"No, I mean what about a bed?"

"I really do not see the need to get one right away. The bedroll will be sufficient."

Francesca cleared her throat.

"I think we need to talk about that."

Fraser looked over at her.

"Why would we have to...oh."

There he went again blushing. Ray thanked God that he didn't have that problem and to make matters worse, Tony spoke up. Ray saw Francesca cringe. This was going to be fun.

"So Fraser, what type of bed you thinkin' about gettin'? A twin?"

Tony chuckled satisfied that he thought of it so quickly.

Ray watched as Fraser hesitated. He was going to say something back. Ray watched in anticipation.

"No, I do not believe a twin would be appropriate. A king would be more suitable."

Tony choked on the stuffing he had just shoved in his mouth.

"Did you say king?"

"Yes."

Tony gawked at him. He was finally at a loss for words. He didn't expect any response at all from Fraser.

He really was a Vecchio. Fraser was learning to come back at Tony. He wasn't malicious, he wasn't really very creative, but he didn't just sit there anymore taking Tony's wisecracks. Maria sat next to her husband smiling back at Fraser. He blushed again feeling a bit of shame for having said anything at all. It just wasn't like him to do something like that. 

**********

"Thank you very much for dinner Ma."

Fraser kissed Mrs. Vecchio on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"And thank you for the food for Diefenbaker."

He looked around. Where was Dief anyway? It was time to go.

"Diefenbaker. Dief!"

Ray walked into the foyer.

"He's in the den. I don't think you're gonna' get him to budge. Just leave him here. You can pick him up tomorrow."

"Are you sure Ray."

"Yeah, it'll give the kids a surprise in the mornin'."

"Thank you kindly Ray. Goodnight Ma. Goodnight Francesca."

He leaned down and gave Francesca a quick kiss. He still felt uncomfortable doing it in front of Ray or anyone else for that matter.

Fraser spoke to Francesca.

"You'll be ready at eight?"

Ray snorted and she gave him a dirty look.

"Yes I'll be ready."

She looked back at Fraser smiling.

"Don't forget to wear old clothing."

"I won't Benton."

He kissed her once more, smiling back at her. Ray grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward the door.

"Come on, I don't want to stand here all night."

"Ray stop that!"

"Say goodbye Frannie. Say goodnight Benny."

"Goodnight Francesca."

Ray pushed Fraser out the door and shut it in Francesca's face.

"That wasn't very nice Ray."

"Yeah, well watching you two play kissy face the rest of the night ain't nice either."

"Kissy face?"

"Just forget it Benny."

"Understood Ray." 

**********

Fraser had finished the paper work with Mr. Deutch. Standing in the small living room he looked around. He was starting to get excited. Ever since moving to Chicago he never really had a purpose, but fixing up the small house, making it a place to call home...it gave him something to look forward to. He would be using his hands to make things again.

There would be no more nights of coming back to an apartment with nothing to do. Now he could choose a different project to start and when he would finish it, there would be a visible result. The other plus to moving here was being closer to Francesca.

Walking out the front door he locked it. He felt a pang of regret in doing this, but Francesca had said he should start getting use to it. He trusted too many people she had said. This would be the place that he would live. For how long he didn't know, but he had already begun referring to it as home.

There was something about the small place that was comforting. Maybe its size was the reason. His cabin in Canada was home. It was small. Cozy. This was how it felt here. The settings were different, but the feelings were there.

With a satisfied sigh he began walking to the Vecchios. Ten blocks. It was a short distance to him. He would never have to bother Ray again to bring him home at night and now Ray wouldn't worry about Francesca. Well, he would worry, but not for the same reasons. 

**********

Ray greeted him at the door.

"Good morning Ray."

"Mornin'."

Ray turned from him and yelled up the stairs.

"Frannie! You had better be up and dressed 'cause we're getting ready to leave!"

To Ray's surprise Francesca came running down the stairs.

"You don't have to yell. I told you I would be ready."

Ray looked at her. She had on old sneakers, ripped jeans and a ratty looking sweatshirt. He didn't even know she owned clothes like that. Fraser spoke to her.

"I see you took my advice and dressed properly."

"Yup. I'm ready to be put to work. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

She smiled and leaned towards him crooking a finger so she could whisper in his ear.

"And I mean anything."

Fraser pulled back, laughing at her.

"What did she just say?"

Fraser shook his head no.

"Nothing Ray."

Francesca smirked at Ray.

"It's called nunya. None of your business."

"Whatever! Let's get moving. From what you've told me we've got alot to do today."

"Ray where's Diefenbaker?"

"Oh sorry. The kids took him to the park. I didn't think you'd mind. I told him you were expectin' him to come with you, but he left with Maria and the kids about fifteen minutes ago."

Ray had talked to Diefenbaker. He felt like a complete idiot when he had done it, but he found himself talking to the wolf just like Fraser did. And Dief had barked back at him in return, running out the door with the kids happily hugging him. Go figure.

"Your family is spoiling him Ray."

Ray raised an eyebrow at him.

"My family?"

"Ours. Our family is spoiling him."

"That's better Benny. Get use to saying it. Ma would be really hurt if you keep saying stuff like that.*

**********

Ray walked into the small house. Frannie had been right, it was pretty bad. He looked over at Fraser who was picking at the carpet. Then Ray watched as he grabbed hold of a section and ripped it back from the floor.

"What are you doin'?!"

"I'm ripping up the carpet Ray."

"I can see that, but why? Do you know how expensive carpet is?"

Fraser pulled up another section exposing a large portion of the flooring underneath. He knocked on the floor with his knuckles.

"Hardwood floors Ray. Why someone would want to cover them up with carpeting is beyond me."

Francesca had already walked away from them and was in the kitchen. She could hear Ray and Fraser talking. Yeah the place was a dump, but as she filled the bucket up with soap and hot water she couldn't help thinking that it had potential. With some cleaning and painting it wouldn't look half bad. And once Fraser had done all of the sanding and staining that he had talked about, well the little house could be a home. 

**********

Ray threw down the sponge he was holding and sat on the floor.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm tired and I'm hungry. It's almost two. Why don't we stop, go home, get cleaned up and eat."

"I'm with Ray, Benton. If I don't get somethin' to eat soon I'm gonna' pass out."

Fraser looked up in surprise. He was tying up rolls of carpeting into bundles to put out with the trash.

"Come on, you have to be tired. You're even dirty for once and don't even try and say you're not hungry."

"Yes Ray I am hungry, but I would like to get this finished before I leave. If you and Francesca would like, you can both go home and I'll be over shortly."

Ray watched as Fraser picked up several large bundles of the carpeting and easily carried them out the front door.

"Does he not ever get tired? Tell me Frannie. Does he ever get tired? Are you sure you want to be with someone who never stops?"

Francesca looked at Ray and started laughing at him, shaking her head, but not answering him.

"Aw come on Frannie! You are so gross! That's not funny!"

"You're the one who brought it up Ray."

"You know I didn't mean that!"

She gave him an evil grin.

"Yeah he gets tired Ray, but it takes a while."

She laughed again sitting down on the floor across from Ray.

"Knock it off Frannie! You are disgusting."

Fraser walked back into the house. Both Vecchios were sitting on the floor. Francesca was laughing and Ray was making a face at her. He knew that she was up to no good. She had that glint in her eye. For some reason she loved to provoke Ray.

Reaching down he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to hug her.

"Leave Ray alone Francesca."

"Yeah Frannie, leave me alone."

"We'll leave in a few minutes Ray. I don't want to overwork you."

Ray spoke in a dry tone.

"That's very kind of you Benny."

"I still need you to come over tomorrow evening."

"Oh you are really funny."

Ray lay back on the floor closing his eyes, feeling every muscle in his body protest at the slightest movement.

Francesca smiled at Fraser.

"Lets' go in the kitchen. I want to show you what I've done."

She grabbed Fraser by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"So what do you think?"

He looked over the small room. It was dingy looking and the cabinets still needed to be refinished, but it was spotlessly clean.

"It looks like a different room. Thank you."

He backed her into the corner away from the entrance.

"You're thankin' me for cleaning?"

"That and other things."

He leaned down, kissing her, pinning her against the cabinets. Then she felt herself being lifted up so she was sitting on the counter, now at eye level with him.

"My aren't we inventive today."

He smiled back at her.

"Not inventive. To be honest my back is aching and I didn't want to lean down anymore to kiss you."

She pushed him in the chest.

"You're lyin'."

"No, I would never lie to you."

She was beginning to get worried.

"Are you okay?"

Was his back hurting from the physical labor or was it from the bullet still there? She felt a wave of anger wash over her. Here she was, perfectly happy and somehow that bitch still managed to intrude into their lives. She hated this constant reminder of his past. Of her. She had never even met the woman, but she couldn't say her name.

"Yes I'm fine."

He slid his arms around her and leaned into her, kissing her hungrily. When he pulled back she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What brought this on?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he began to kiss her neck.

"You know I'm dirty."

He started nibbling at her collarbone, then worked his way back up her neck speaking between kisses.

"Dove soap. Dust. Dirt from the front walk. Murphy's Oil Soap."

She started laughing harder.

"How can you tell? You can't taste all of that."

He breathed heavily into her ear.

"Was I correct?"

"Yeeeeesss."

He moved back to her mouth, tasting her. Now it was sweeter. No sweat. No dirt. Just...Francesca.

She broke apart from him pausing to catch her breath.

"You do remember that Ray is in the other room?"

He tucked his head against her breast.

"Unfortunately yes, I do remember."

He wanted her now, but he could wait. As long as Ray was in the other room he decided it wouldn't hurt to keep kissing her.

He slowly slid his hands into her shirt as he continued to kiss her. Biting at her lower lip, he felt her tense. Moving back to her neck he whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Ray"

"Ray what?"

Running her fingers through his hair she pulled him to her. He reached further up her shirt cupping a breast, letting his thumb rub over a nipple. She moaned softly into his mouth. What had Frannie called it? They were allowed to do this she had said. It wasn't heavy petting.

He pulled back from her again, looking into her face.

"He'll hear us Benton."

He smiled at her.

"He won't hear us because we're not doing anything."

Moving both hands to her back, pulling her to him, he lifted her off the counter, letting her slowly slide down his body until she finally stood. He closed his eyes, trying to regain some control. Ray was in the other room. He could walk in at any moment. He needed to calm down.

Then he felt her. Francesca had grabbed him, rubbing against him as she had before. Like the night on the porch. Each touch was like fire. It amazed him that she could make him feel this way with just the touch of her fingers. He pinned her back against the counter kissing her with a passion that he didn't know that he was capable of. Grinding into her. Feeling her. Touching her.

They broke apart startled, staring at one another, hardly being able to breathe. They spoke both at once.

"We have to.."

Fraser finished alone.

"...stop".

He moved away from her trying to breathe. Running a hand through his hair, he looked over and found her staring at him. He smiled at her.

"What?"

"When did you know that you loved me?"

Blinking he looked back at her. The question catching him off guard.

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the stove, biting his lower lip.

"I remember the first time I saw you. When Ray brought me over for dinner the first time. It wasn't then, but I knew that I liked you. Do you remember the picnic? The one for your cousin Mario when he came visiting from Italy?"

"Yes, I remember. It was so much fun. I actually got you to dance with me."

He stared back at her with a smile on his face.

"You mean then? But that was before..."

Her voice trailed off.

"Before her. I know. But Ray didn't want me to be with you. Even before he said it in the interrogation room, I knew he wouldn't like it."

"Then how come when I came over that time...why didn't you, you know, do anything with me then?"

"I didn't want it to be that way. If we were ever to be together I wanted it to be right. What if I had? Would you always be thinking that was the only reason that I had finally been with you? Because of sex...nothing more? How would you have felt about that?"

He was right. She would have been thinking that was the only reason he would have wanted her, but for him to have loved her all this time and she never knew it. Ma had been right. She knew more about people than she ever let on.

"You're right. I would have thought that. I think it was worth the wait. I also think we should go and check on Ray. He might start wonderin' what we're doin' in here and come check on us."

They clasped their hands together and walked back into the living room. Ray was still on the floor. Asleep.

"Ray. Ray. Ray."

Ray jerked awake.

"What?"

"You fell asleep Ray."

Slowly standing up Ray put a hand to his back.

"My back is killin' me. Remind me never to sleep on a floor again."

"Come on, let's go home. Ma probably need help getting dinner ready." 

**********

"You know Benton, this is only the second day we've been cleanin' the place and it's already lookin' livable."

Fraser was on his knees holding a brush, vigorously scrubbing the floor. Francesca had never seen a man scrub a floor before. He looked kind of cute doing it too. He was only cleaning the floor, but by the look of concentration on his face, a person would have thought he was preparing the room for the Queen of England.

Walking over to him she tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think we need to take a break."

He didn't look up at her and kept scrubbing.

"We will as soon as I finish this."

Reaching down she grabbed the brush from him and tossed it across the room.

"Break time Benton."

Leaning back on his heels, he looked up at her.

"That wasn't very nice Francesca."

"I never said I was nice. I want a break and you need one."

She waved a hand at him.

Look at you!"

He looked down at himself. His arms were covered in grime, his clothing was wet and sweaty. He felt good. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"And..."

"You are so stubborn. Just because you aren't tired it doesn't mean I'm not."

"Francesca, you don't have to work. Go ahead and relax. If you want to..."

She cut him off.

"I know. Go home and you'll come over later. Maybe I don't want to go home. Have you ever thought that maybe I want to spend some time with you? We haven't exactly gotten the chance to be alone for over a week."

He finally got the picture.

"You said you like to finish what you start, well you didn't finish what you started in the kitchen yesterday."

He was grinning up at her.

"I don't know. I am rather dirty as you so kindly pointed out. Are you sure?"

He held his hands up to her. They were black.

"Yuk."

She made a face of disgust that quickly turned into an evil grin.

"You have soap."

"Yes, I have soap."

"How about a shower? Together."

He looked up at her in surprise. That might be interesting.

"A shower?"

"Uh-huh. I could rub the dirt off of you."

She walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Okay?"

Before she knew it he had scooped her up and was carrying her to the bathroom.

"Benton, put me down! What about your back?"

"I'm fine, it's just a twinge. It's going to bother me for the rest of my life so why worry about it?"

"You should be more careful."

He set her down and backed away from her. She reached over and was playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"So...can I undress you or do you want to do it yourself?"

He hesitated then smiled back at her.

"You do it. As long as I can disrobe you in return.

*This is gonna' be fun. I'm gonna' drive him nuts.*

She started laughing and he gave her a wary look. What was she going to do? By the expression on her face he knew he was going to have some trouble this time.

Grabbing his shirt she pulled it up. Kissing his chest she made a face.

"You are way too sweaty."

"And what do I taste like?"

"I don't know, that's your specialty."

"Why not see if you can guess."

He was laughing at her now.

*He doesn't think I can do it.*

"Okay wiseguy, I'll try."

She yanked his shirt off, almost pulling him down trying to doing it. Placing both hands on his shoulders she pushed him slightly away from her. Which one? Running her tongue over a nipple she tried to place the taste. She decided to go for a second taste sucking at him as she pulled her body against his, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling back a bit only to quickly lick at him again. She was already breathing hard and noticed his breathing was just as rapid.

"I'd say your standard mountie issue soap."

She licked him again.

"Salt from your sweat. And...Ajax?"

She looked up at him questioningly.

Fraser dipped his head down, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"I need to verify your findings."

He kissed her, probing his tongue into her mouth, then he pulled away only to lick her lips.

"You are correct. Very good Francesca."

"And what's my reward?"

Before she could say anything more he had removed her sweatshirt and was unhooking her bra.

"Wait! What're you doin'?"

"Why not undress together."

He hugged her to him nipping at her neck.

"Benton, you are way too sweaty."

"So are you."

He continued nuzzling and licking at her neck. Removing her bra, kissing each breast as he did it. Francesca sighed. He was so hard to get through to some time.

"How about we finish gettin' undressed and get in the shower?"

"Understood."

He slid down her body kissing her as he worked his way down. She watched as he knelt before her, unbuttoning her jeans, then unzipping them, he kissed her stomach as he slowly pulled them down.

She put her hands on his shoulders and stepped out of them.

"My turn."

"No."

He had hugged her to him, still on his knees, kissing her stomach and thighs. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"It's my turn."

He gave her a defiant look, but he listened to her this time. He stood up slowly so she could finish taking off his clothes.

She almost told him to take his sneakers off, but with them on it would make it harder for him to move. She kissed a trail down his body, repeating his actions, she pulled his jeans down around his ankles. Smiling she pulled his boxers down. He was trapped and he didn't even have a clue.

He gripped the sink behind him, looking at quizzically.

"You like this don't you Benton?"

She had begun running her nails up the insides of his thighs, reaching up to softly caress length.

"Tell me you like it or I'll stop."

His struggled to speak.

"Yes...I like it."

Good, he was having trouble talking. It was time to torture him.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft in a tight grip. Using her free hand to grasp his thigh, she began to slowly stroke him, watching him grow tighter. Bringing her mouth to his head she started licking him, then sucking, all the while keeping up the slow even strokes.

Peeking up at him she saw that he had leaned back against the sink. His eyes were closed and she noticed that he was gritting his teeth.

*Yes you are good Frannie.*

She stopped sucking at him. She didn't want him to come yet. She slowly pulled at him.

"Benton?"

He looked down at her.

"Do you want to get in the shower now?"

He didn't try to speak, only quickly nodded his head yes.

She untied his sneakers and watched him as he hurriedly kicked them and the jeans off.

"My aren't we in a hurry."

Grabbing her he pulled her to him, crushing her breasts against his chest. Kissing her deeply, he sucked at her tongue.

When they stopped she looked up at him, running her hand along his face. It had only been a few months before when she would just watch him walk through the 27th. Quiet. Polite. Never showing any emotion toward her. Always wondering what it would be like if she could get him to go to bed with her. She had no idea he would be like this. Passionate. Spontaneous. Willing to do and try everything. Life could change so quickly.

If anyone at the 27th could see him like this they would be hard pressed to admit it was the same person. Hair in disarray, covered in dirt and sweat, breathing like he had run after an escaped criminal. Nothing at all like he was when he was being the gentlemanly mountie that everyone knew. She loved knowing that she was the only person who would get to see him this way and it was all a result of what she could do to him.

"Let me turn on the water."

He kissed her again.

"Benton, we're never gonna' get clean if we don't shower. And if we don't get clean you're not touchin' me anymore."

He let her go and backed away, giving her a smoldering look the entire time.

She pointed at his erection.

"When we get out I'll take care of that."

Turning away from him, she pulled back the shower curtain and began running the water. Testing the temperature she felt him behind her.

"Benton!"

She started laughing as he rubbed his erection against her ass.

"Yes?"

"Just wait. Aren't you the eager one today."

"It has been a week."

Stepping into the shower she snorted and turned and offered her hand to him.

"I'm sure you're sufferin'."

She backed into the water and pulled him toward her.

"I think we should start with your hands first."

For the next fifteen minutes they leisurely soaped one another. Rinsing off. Touching. Francesca found herself relaxing. It was sensual, but not heated. It was nice and gentle. She knew things would change once they had dried off.

She had been right. The moment they stepped out of the shower and toweled off he change his pace again. It was his turn to get her worked up. He had her against the wall in the hallway, kissing her, sucking at her breasts, stroking her softly with his fingers. She felt his fingers reach deep inside only to pull out and stroke her again. She could feel herself beginning to tense. She didn't want to cum yet.

"Stop! Wait!"

"Why?"

He continued fingering her. She grabbed at his arm, trying to push him away.

"I want to feel you inside me."

He kissed her, then started laughing.

"But I am inside you."

She found herself laughing back at him, but quickly stopped. She couldn't hold back if he continued to do what he was doing.

"Stop Benton."

He knew that she was serious by the tone of her voice. He stopped and withdrew his hand from her.

"What do you want then?"

She knew this little game of his already. He wanted to know what she wanted, what she liked. It was as if he didn't care what they did as long as she found pleasure in it. It was nice, but she was curious as to what he liked.

"I want you to choose."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Me?"

"Who else is standing here naked in the hall with me?"

He looked around the hallway.

"I guess it would be me."

He ran his tongue along his lower lip.

"I say...the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"Yes. That's where we started and that will be where we finish."

"What time is it?"

He looked back at her in total confusion.

"I'll have to look at my watch, but if I were to guess I'd say it is close to three."

"Good. Ray won't be here until after five."

His eyes widened at that statement.

"It's a good thing you thought of that. If he caught us he would kill me."

"He wouldn't kill you Benton. Maybe he would maim you, but he certainly wouldn't kill you."

"Wait one moment."

He ducked back into the bathroom. Coming back out into the hall he had his hand behind his back.

"What do you have?"

He brought up a Lucky 13 to her face.

"When did you buy that?"

"The night that Ray went to the pharmacy with me."

"You did not! You didn't buy them with him standing there?"

"Nooooo."

He was shaking his head at her, wondering how she could ever think he'd have the nerve to do something like that in front if Ray.

"I could never do that Francesca. It would be...I don't know. In bad taste."

"At least you finally bought some. Now let's go use it."

He approached her and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. She reached down and smacked him on the butt.

"Nice view, but I told you to watch your back."

She ran a finger over the scar.

"Does this hurt?"

"No."

He set her down once they reached the kitchen.

Francesca smirked at him.

"That was a quick ride."

He tossed the condom on the counter behind her.

"Now where did leave off?"

He began kissing her deeply again, their hands touching and caressing one another. She loved the feel of his smooth skin. She could feel him breathing on her neck.

"You said that I can choose."

"Yes I did."

Both of them were panting. She knew that she was ready and it was obvious that he was too.

"Well?"

He turned her around facing away from him and moved against her.

"Could you..."

He indicated toward the condom on the counter in front of her. She handed it to him over her shoulder.

"Thank you kindly."

She almost started laughing at him for using his standard polite mountie speak with her.

Listening to him rip open the foil packet she heard the laughter in his voice.

"I am placing you under arrest madam. Assume the position."

She almost lost it.

"Benton! Oh all right. What are the charges sir?"

"Lewd and indecent exposure. Or should I say decent from my point of view."

Francesca placed her hands on the counter in front of her. She heard him laughing at her.

"What?"

"Excuse me madam, but I think a cavity search is called for."

"You are sick you know that don't you? I should tell everyone at the precinct what you just said."

"They would never believe you."

He reached around her hugging her body to him.

"I see you don't want to play mountie anymore."

"No."

He was back to being serious.

"You are so fickle."

Her only answer from him was to feel him pushing up against her. She leaned further into the counter, pushing back against him. That was all he needed. She knew how easy it was to get him going once he was ready.

He took his time entering her.

"Why do you always go so slow?"

He leaned forward on her back, kissing her shoulders.

"Because you feel so fucking good."

She found herself speechless. It was the first time she had ever heard him curse. He began to move into her in long smooth strokes, taking his time, not rushing what they were doing.

Pulling out, he turned her around to face him. Cupping a breast as he slid smoothly back into her heat. Closing her eyes she leaned into him, feeling the heat from his body. He picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Tucking his head onto her shoulder, he nibbled at the pulse point on her neck.

Clutching at his shoulders, Francesca opened her eyes. Only to see Ray walking into the kitchen.

"Hey you two. Where...."

She yelled out his name, mortified.

"Ray!"

She felt Fraser jerk in surprise, then he quickly pulled out from her and pushed her behind him, away from Ray's prying eyes. All she heard was Ray screaming.

"Oh my God!"

Then the sound of him running through the house and the front door slamming.

She stood frozen in place.

*This can't be happenin'. No. No. No.*

Her heart was beating so hard she thought if was going to come out of her chest.

"Benton. That was Ray."

She couldn't breathe. This was horrible.

Fraser's voice was flat.

"He's going to kill me."

"Benton, he is not gonna' kill you."

She turned him around and looked up at him. His face was one of complete shock. Fraser looked down at her with wide eyes.

"He is going to kill me."

"Benton, he is not gonna' kill you. He's probably having a heart attack right now."

He slid to the floor, putting his head on his knees.

"I cannot believe this is happening."

She sat down next to him on the floor. She had to think of a way to make this seem like it wasn't such a big deal, even though in reality it was.

"Did you see his face?"

"Yes."

"He looked like a squirrel."

"He's going to kill me."

She sighed.

"Okay, so he is gonna' kill you. And me. It takes two ya' know."

They sat there for some time not speaking.

"Thank you for trying to cover me."

"He's going to kill me Francesca."

She stood up.

"Get up Benton."

He didn't move.

"I said get up. We havefta' go and talk to Ray about this."

"Nooooooo."

Fraser sat on the floor shaking his head vigorously no.

"There is no way I'm going to go and see him now."

"Benton Fraser, you will get up, clean up, put your clothes on and come with me to see Ray. Now!"

"But Francesca!"

"I know. He's gonna' kill you. Get up."

He finally stood up. Grabbing his hand she pulled him back up stairs. 

**********

It had only been an hour since 'it' had happened. Francesca and Fraser were walking slowly toward the Vecchio home.

"He's going to kill me Francesca."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you say that one more time I'm gonna' kill you. Geez Benton, were havin' sex, we weren't doin' anything wrong!"

They finally made it to the porch.

"You're crushin' my hand Benton."

He loosened his grip. She watched him as he nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Come on."

She opened the door and pulled Fraser in behind her.

"You are such a baby! Come on!"

She had to yank him into the foyer.

"No!"

"We haveta' talk to Ray."

"No! I can't."

He was trying to pull away from her.

"Francesca, he is going to kill me."

Ray sat in the den listening to the two of them arguing in the foyer.

*Aw geez, they're here. I can't look at them. Not now.*

He could hear Francesca getting louder.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Benton Fraser if you don't talk to Ray now, I'm leavin'."

"But Francesca!"

"Now!"

He heard them come into the den.

"Ray."

It was Francesca.

"Ray! Oh come on! You two are two of the biggest babies I have ever seen. Look at me Ray."

Francesca couldn't believe that this was happening. She was standing in the den with two overgrown boys. One sulking in a chair and the other was hiding behind her almost in fear. She looked back at Fraser.

"If you don't calm down you're gonna' have a stroke."

No one spoke.

*That's it! I've had it!*

"If you two don't want to talk about this, then maybe I should go tell Ma and let her handle this mess."

Both men yelled at her in unison.

"No!"

That was more like it.

"Good."

She pulled Fraser over to the sofa and sat down. She watched as Ray and Fraser finally made eye contact. This was a first. Ray was the one who was blushing. She hadn't ever seen that before, but they still wouldn't talk.

*I guess I have to do everything. As usual.*

"Ray, why were you there so early? You weren't supposed to be there for another two hours."

He looked over at her and quickly looked down. He cleared his throat.

"I...I got off of work early so I thought it would be nice if I came over to help you. I didn't know that you would be...you know."

She nudged Fraser. He looked at her questioningly. She nodded toward Ray and mouthed 'say you're sorry'.

"Ray, I apologize for you finding us in that position."

*Dear lord that came out wrong.*

"I mean not in that particular position. Any other would have been just as bad. What I meant is..."

He sighed, pulling at his ear, he tried to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry you saw us Ray."

She watched as the two of them nervously played with their fingers.

"What is the big deal? Come on Ray, you havefta' know that Benton and I have sex. It's no surprise, just make sure you knock on the door next time. Loudly. And Benton, you're gettin' a phone."

"A phone?"

"Yes, a phone. So when Ray is gettin' off early from work or just stoppin' by he can call you to see if you're busy."

"I will get a phone."

"Good. Now that all of that has been cleared up, I'm gonna' go and help Ma with dinner."

She stood up to leave.

"Frannie, you're not goin' to say anythin' to Ma about this are you?"

"Ray, you know I would never tell Ma anythin' about this. It would kill her."

She watched him as he visibly relaxed.

"Maria on the other hand..."

She smiled back at them as she left the room. Ray looked over at Fraser.

"She's not serious. She won't tell Maria."

Fraser put his face in his hands not speaking.

"Benny?"

He looked up at Ray, his expression defeated.

"She tells Maria everything."

"Oh."

They sat looking at each other without speaking. Ray picked up the remote and turned the television on.

"Uh Benny."

"Yes Ray?"

"You. I mean do you and Frannie, you know."

Fraser stared blankly at him.

"Do you use...you know...so that there isn't..."

He couldn't say it. It was all so embarrassing.

*I can't believe I saw them doin' it and now I'm askin' him if they use protection.*

Fraser finally got the meaning of what Ray had been asking him.

"Oh. Yes. I mean we both...we take precautions if that's what you mean."

"Good. That's nice to know."

He sat staring at the television, then he turned and looked directly at Fraser.

"Look Benny, I'm sorry, I should've knocked. I just didn't think that you would be...you know."

"That is understandable Ray. I should have locked the door. Francesca had said that I should get use to doing it. She was right."

They were more relaxed.

"And Benny."

"Yes Ray."

"I'm not gonna' kill you."

"Thank you Ray."

Leaning back in his recliner Ray smiled.

"I wanted to shoot you, but Frannie would kill me."

END


End file.
